


Happy birthday, Kaworu!

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Collaboration, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Relationship, Draft Nagisa Kaworu, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Parents, Good Parents Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Happy Birthday Nagisa Kaworu, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Musicians, Nagisa Kaworu's birthday, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Promises, Running Away, School, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Swimming, Unrequited Love, Various Genres, Yaoi, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: En todas las encarnaciones de Neon Genesis Evangelion se exploran diferentes versiones del personaje de Kaworu Nagisa, pero... ¿qué hay de su versión de los borradores originales?Se dice que su primera concepción fue como un apuesto joven de ojos rubíes, de cabellera rubia, y con una distintiva vestimenta.Acompáñennos a explorar aquella olvidada versión del personaje en diferentes universos creados para él.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu Nagisa! (Sep/13/2019).





	1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu!

**Hoy, 13 de septiembre, celebramos el cumpleaños de Kaworu Nagisa (aka. Tabris), nuestro querido y hermoso ángel del libre albedrío. Un personaje al que amamos de manera incondicional en cada una de sus versiones.**

**Sin embargo, hay una versión alterna de este personaje que por mucho tiempo ha permanecido casi desconocida por los fans de Evangelion. Nos referimos a "Draftworu" (nombrado así por los fans), el cual destaca sobretodo por su aspecto físico en comparación a sus otras encarnaciones en el anime, en el manga y en las Rebuild.**

**Esta versión es oficial y ha aparecido en los borradores originales del episodio 24 de Neon Genesis Evangelion, los cuales terminaron siendo modificados y reemplazados por el capítulo que finalmente salió al aire y que es ese que todos conocemos.**

**Hoy, en _KawoShin Love Paradise,_ decidimos finalmente hacerle justicia a "Draftworu". Por ende, el presente proyecto grupal está íntegramente basado e inspirado en esa versión olvidada de Kaworu Nagisa, pues consideramos que dicha versión del personaje merece recibir cariño, atención y reconocimiento por parte de los fans.**

**Los invitamos a adentrarse en este particular universo de la OTP KawoShin, con "Draftworu" como el protagonista principal de todas las historias que componen esta suerte de antología.**

**En esta oportunidad, contamos con la participación de nuevos y talentosos fanfickers y artistas invitados, quienes muy gentilmente han aceptado formar parte de esta edición y han hecho su contribución, colaborando con sus magníficas obras escritas e ilustradas. Expresamos nuestra inmensa gratitud para con cada uno.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu!**  
**(Sep/13/2019)**

****************************

** Nómina de artistas colaboradores: **

**\- Nicky Banner**

**\- Twinkie's Art**  
https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial  
https://twitter.com/TwinkiesArt

**\- Kokoro No Tenshi**  
https://www.facebook.com/KokoroNoTenshi  
https://kokoro-no-tenshi.tumblr.com

**\- Luro Hersal**  
https://www.facebook.com/Lurobatos  
https://www.instagram.com/luroh

**\- cacao_estelar**  
https://www.instagram.com/cacao_estelar

**\- Rowan Scribbles**  
https://www.facebook.com/RowanScribbles  
https://rowan-scribbles.tumblr.com  
https://www.instagram.com/Rowan_Scribbles  
https://twitter.com/Rowan_Scribbles

**\- Demenlet**  
https://www.instagram.com/demenlet

**\- enuji_robotto**  
https://www.instagram.com/enuji_robotto  
https://enujirobotto.tumblr.com

Por favor, apoyen a los artistas siguiendo sus páginas para que sigan creando más contenido dedicado a la OTP ♥ ¡Mil gracias!


	2. Día gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Shinji Ikari es un joven con problemas con la visión que tiene de su persona, todos lo saben con excepción de una persona. Kaworu Nagisa llegó como alumno de intercambio siendo el único que no nota aquello que a Shinji tanto le molesta de si mismo, hay cosas más importantes de las que necesita concentrarse. ¿Cómo hablar con alguien con tantas heridas físicas? ¿Cómo llegar al corazón de alguien emocionalmente roto?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: CJ**  
https://www.wattpad.com/TheSonOfApollo

Había algo que detestaba todas las mañanas.

Cada vez que miraba la ventana de su habitación se dejaba ver un cielo gris a través del espacio entre las cortinas, el gris siempre fue un color que odió, era un color melancólico y sucio, le recordaba a sí mismo.

—¡Baja Shinji!

Una estridente voz retumbó en su cabeza, no esperaba oírla tan temprano en la mañana, a menos que no fuese tan temprano realmente.

Con eso en mente, se levantó rápidamente de la cama para ver el reloj en su mesita de noche, 8:10 am. Iba tarde.

Lo había olvidado, hoy debía encontrarse con Asuka para ir juntos a la escuela, debió quedarse dormido y ella misma fue a buscarla a su casa. 

Con el nerviosismo ya instalado en su sistema fue al baño a darse una ducha rapidísima y volvió a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, luego tomó su mochila y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para dar con Asuka que le esperaba con una furia casi palpable. 

—Es tarde.

Luego de varias reprimendas de parte de Asuka por ser un irresponsable, se despidió de su hermana Rei y de su madre para partir a la escuela.

De nuevo se había ido sin tomar un desayuno decente y con el cabello mojado.

Solía ser así todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser un alumno de segundo grado, responsable y con buenas calificaciones su cuidado personal no era el mejor, dormía poco, apenas comía y no salía de su habitación a menos que fuese a comer, al baño o a ducharse. 

Eran malas costumbres que tenía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, simplemente porque ver por si mismo no le importaba, sentía su rutina algo preescrito y sin sentido que sólo debía seguir para mantenerse estable entre lo que debía ser un estudiante de su edad. No sé sentía como alguien que valiese la pena, era de lo más común y corriente, quizás solo un poco más sensible que en resto. 

Mientras caminaba junto a Asuka hacia la escuela, podía oírla hablar, más no comprendía lo que decía, sonaba como murmullos lejanos, no prestaba atención, siempre se perdía en sus propios pensamientos cuando estaba junto a la pelirroja. 

Una gran estructura se mostraba a la distancia, la escuela Nerv quedaba a un par de calles lejos de su casa, solía llegar temprano para admirar como entraban el resto de los estudiantes hasta ser el último que quedase.

Le gustaba ver el contraste de el cielo gris con los árboles de cerezos que había en la entrada, ahí solían reunirse los estudiantes de tercer grado después de las clases para charlas o hacer cualquier cosa. 

Pero ese día no vio a ningún joven.

Cerca de los cerezos había un auto negro estacionado, junto al auto había un hombre alto y de cabello blanco hablando por teléfono en un idioma extranjero, alemán o ruso quizás. 

Pero había algo más que llamó su atención en ese momento, un chico se hallaba con la espalda recargada en el tronco de el árbol con la mirada hacia el cielo, tenía el cabello rubio pálido hasta la nuca, vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de el era que tenía bastante vendajes en los brazos, piernas y en el cuello. 

No supo cuanto tiempo se le quedó viendo, quizás lo suficiente como para que él notara que alguien le observaba pues se volteó para encarar a Shinji. 

Ahí fue cuando notó que era un poco más bajo que el, poseía una penetrante mirada rojiza detrás de unas rubias pestañas, sin quererlo se sintió intimidado por ello y también por unos moretones que se veían debajo de sus ojos, justo en el pómulo. 

El chico le miró con una ceja enarcada antes de tomar su camino hacia adentro de la escuela dejando ahí a Shinji con la mirada de idiota. 

El adulto junto al auto pareció reaccionar ante esto y antes de que el chico desapareciera de su rango de vista alzó la voz.

—Vendré por ti a la salida —dicho esto, volvió al teléfono mientras se subía al auto.

—¿Viste eso? —murmuró Asuka a su lado—. Creo que hay un chico nuevo.

—Eso parece.

—Y es alemán —continuó la pelirroja con emoción.

—¿Como sabes eso? —preguntó Shinji, Asuka sólo negó varias veces con una mirada que parecía de fastidio.

—Creo reconocer mi idioma natal cuando lo oigo, idiota. El señor que estaba con el chico habló en alemán, dijo algo de una junta y no logré oír más.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior, había algo que le inquietaba.

Pero no debía meterse, no era asunto suyo.

—•—

—¡Muy bien chicos! Tengo unas noticias muy emocionantes —Misato Katsuragi era el sol de la clase 2-A de la escuela Nerv, era la maestra encargada de ese grupo, siempre mostraba un gran entusiasmo que en conjunto a su belleza descomunal le subía el ánimo a cualquiera—. Hoy alguien se une a nosotros en nuestra travesía, puedes pasar, cariño. 

La puerta de el salón se abrió y el habitual bullicio que había paró abruptamente, el joven que Shinji había visto en la mañana se había parado junto a la maestra, su mirada se mantenía fija hacia el frente con cierto desinterés. 

—¿Puedes presentarte, cielo? —el chico asintió una vez.

—Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, vengo de una escuela en Alemania, tengo 16 años —miró a Misato por un segundo—. ¿Debo decir algo más? 

—Nope, está perfecto. Toma asiento junto a Shin-chan.

Los hombros de Shinji se tensaron cuando Kaworu dirigió sus pasos hacia el, las chicas de el salón parecían encantadas al tener su propio príncipe aparentemente inalcanzable en su escuela, los chicos querían acercarse para quedar bien con el y quizás conseguir algunos favores, lo habitual.

Pero Kaworu no parecía interesado en siquiera hacer contacto visual con alguno de ello, se sentó en el lugar junto a Shinji sin reparar en su presencia, cosa que no ayudó al nerviosismo de Shinji.

—¡Shin-chan! Luego quiero que le des un recorrido a Nagisa-kun por la escuela, ¿está bien?

—Sí, Misato-san.

—•— 

Había llegado la hora de el primer receso y a Shinji se le había dado el permiso para enseñarle la escuela al chico nuevo sin importar que terminara saltándose varias clases. En ese poco tiempo había aprendido cuatro cosas sobre el, cosas que terminó sacando como tema de conversación para que el incómodo silencio no terminara de matarlo de nervios. 

1.— El tipo de la mañana era su hermano mayor, Karl, que trabajaba en una agencia actoral.

2.— Tenía otros tres hermanos con los cuales no hablaba desde hace tiempo.

3.— No debía preguntarle sobre sus heridas, se ponía agresivo y cambiaba el tema.

4.— Su hermano, Karl, parecía ser un idiota sarcástico que no soportaba nada.

Nada de eso ayudaba a la inquietud que tenía con Kaworu, las heridas y su actitud le ponían tenso y dejaban volar su imaginación llegando a pensar en que tipo de ambiente familiar vivía.

No quería pensar lo peor, pero era inevitable. 

Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un pequeño gatito blanco se había acercado a Kaworu y este encantado comenzó a darle mimos.

—¿Tienes gatos en tu casa? —preguntó Shinji.

—Pues... mi hermano Karl no se lleva muy bien con los gatos, por eso no podemos tener —el minino parecía a gusto con sus caricias pues comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas una vez que Kaworu se puso de pie.

—¿Tampoco le gustan los gatos? ¿Es que hay algo que a ese tipo no le desagrade?

Kaworu se quedó pensándolo un momento. 

—La música... —soltó en un murmullo, Shinji le miró curioso, invitándole a continuar—. Cuando vivíamos con mis otros hermanos, la música era lo único que nos tenía en armonía, él afirmaba que la música era el mejor invento de la humanidad.

—Bueno, tiene algo de razón —debido a ese comentario fue que Shinji no pudo evitar pensar: _¿En qué tipo de hogar vivía antes?_

—Karl ponía sus CDs en la radio y todos nos poníamos a cantar mientras hacíamos las labores del hogar, era divertido hasta que papá llegaba y... —Kaworu se detuvo antes de seguir hablando, no debía entrar en más detalles.

—¿Y...? —Shinji le invitó a continuar, pero recibió una mirada severa de parte de Kaworu.

—Nada, no pasa nada —el rubio carraspeó con nerviosismo antes de preguntar—. ¿Y tú tienes mascotas? 

—No soy muy fan de los animales... ni de nada en general.

—¿En serio? —por primera vez en todo el día, Shinji notó que Kaworu estaba realmente interesado en algo—. ¿Por qué? 

—Siento que no vale la pena. Los animales viven menos que nosotros y prefiero evitarme el duelo de el luto así que no me encariño.

—Prefieres alejar antes de ser herido. ¡Qué estupidez!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Es una estupidez! —el rubio parecía exasperado—. Los humanos necesitamos contacto con otros, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua por cobardía.

Shinji iba a responderle algo, pero justo en ese momento Asuka se encontraba al final del pasillo con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Era momento de irse, así que simplemente se despidió de Kaworu y se fue con la pelirroja.

—•—

Sus interacciones con Kaworu el resto de las semanas se limitaban a incómodos saludos en las mañana y un par de preguntas entre las clases, respuestas cortantes y un par de miradas evasivas.

Para cualquiera esas serían una clara prueba de enemistad, pero para un grupito de chicas de su clase eso significaba que había una clara tensión amorosa entre ambos. 

Y una tarde pusieron en práctica una pequeña broma para que esa tensión desapareciera. 

A ambos les tocaba ese día ordenar el salón para cuando llegara el conserje, así que cuando nadie más quedó ellas cerraron la puerta dejándolos solos. 

Pero Shinji logró escuchar sus risas una vez la puerta fue azotada, así que corrió hasta ella intentando abrirla.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Shinji, forzar la cerradura no parecía ayudar, los habían encerrado ahí a ambos—. Tendremos que esperar a que venga el conserje a lim--... ¿Nagisa-kun? 

El rubio había retrocedido una distancia considerable de el, temeroso y posiblemente temblando, cosa que confirmó el mirarle más fijamente, se notaba leves espasmos en su cuerpo. 

Las cortinas de el salón tapaban por completo las ventanas dejando solo ver finas líneas de luz que se escapaban a través de la tela, estaban prácticamente a oscuras. 

—¿Nagisa-kun? —Shinji se acercó hasta él poniendo una mano en su hombro pero este de inmediato se sobresaltó apartándose. Al hacer esto, dio un mal paso tropezando con una libreta que había tirada en el piso, terminó cayendo de espalda al suelo. 

Preocupado, Shinji volvió a acercarse a él, ahora sin ser rechazado por Kaworu.

—Lo siento... no me gusta estar encerrado... mucho menos a oscuras —el rubio tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, estaba tenso y seguía temblando. 

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse respirando hondo pero no parecía funcionar, una sensación que ya conocía bien comenzó a subir desde su estómago hasta su garganta, luego volviendo a bajar instalándose en su pecho. 

Sintió ansiedad, necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

—Shinji-kun... tienen que sacarnos... pronto... —su respiración era agitada, seguía con los ojos cerrados para no pensar demasiado en el lugar en el que estaba.

—Tranquilo. El conserje no debe tardar en llegar y nos sacará. 

Aún con esas palabras, Kaworu no podía estar tranquilo, sabía que no debía sentirse así, sabía que estaba seguro, sabía que ahí no había nada malo.

Sabía que ahí no podría oír nada malo.

Pero era inevitable recordar.

Recordar cómo sus hermanos mayores lo encerraban en el armario cada vez que su padre llegaba borracho a la casa, lo ocultaban para que no se desquitara con él, para ser ellos quienes sufrieran el castigo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados. 

Así solía ser siempre. Su padre llegaba a las diez en punto, Karl lo encerraba en el armario de su habitación y le ordenaba no salir de ahí hasta que él lo sacara.

A veces veía a través del espacio entre ambas puertas cómo sus hermanos mayores recibían puñetazos en el rostro, cómo el olor a whisky barato se colaba hasta ahí. Oía los gritos entre ambas partes, como también los insultos y las palabras de odio.

Al final todo era silencio y su padre volvía a salir de la casa con un portazo. 

E igual que en ese entonces no pudo evitar llorar amargamente, en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y con un perplejo Shinji observando. 

El llanto escapó de manera dolorosa desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus brazos encajando sus uñas en estos, luego lo mismo con las piernas dejando rastros rojizos de sus uñas en su blanca piel, se jaló el cabello y golpeó el rostro intentando reaccionar, intentando alejar el dolor emocional con dolor físico. 

—¡Basta! —dijo Shinji asustado, ahora entendía de dónde salían esas heridas, no sufría bullying ni maltrato en casa, el mismo se ocasionaba esas lesiones. 

—Por favor, voltea —el castaño quiso llorar al notar cómo su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse, llena de tristeza y vergüenza—. No quiero... no me veas así... por favor.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, unos brazos le apretaron con fuerza, reconoció la calidez de el cuerpo de Shinji y el aroma de su colonia, su primera reacción fue querer apartarlo pero en lugar de eso se aferró a él con la misma fuerza, aferrándose a su camisa y de paso empapando su cuello con sus lágrimas. 

El cuerpo de Shinji era más cómodo de lo que esperaba, parecía encajar con el suyo como piezas de un rompecabezas. Por mucho que quisiera no podía separarse, ambos tenían un magnetismo extraño, como si una fuerza invisible los juntara. 

Kaworu mordió su labio inferior, apenas si había logrado apartarse un par de centímetros, su frente estaba junto a la de Shinji, ambos rostros levemente sonrojados.

Al parecer, sus compañeras no estaban del todo equivocadas. 

—Creo que tengo mucho que contarte, claro, si me lo permites.

Hubo un momento de desahogo Kaworu tuvo que ser sincero, le explicó el porqué de sus ataques de pánico, todo por culpa de la vida que tenía antes de que Karl se lo llevara a vivir con él. 

Su padre, Keel, era un alcohólico, su madre había muerto cuando él nació, debido a eso su padre había desarrollado un desprecio horrible hacia sus hijos, cada uno le recordaba a su mujer de distintas maneras.

Cuando se hicieron mayores se fueron el hogar, cada uno por su lado, Kaworu y Karl fueron los últimos.

Kaworu siempre tuvo un cargo de conciencia, se sentía culpable por la miseria que vivieron sus hermanos. Así que para compensar los golpes que estos sufrían por culpa de su padre, el hacía lo mismo contra su persona.

Había comenzado con rasguños leves, luego con golpes en las piernas hasta que aquello ya fue incontrolable al punto de causarse heridas graves en su cuerpo.

Shinji comprendió entonces que lo que él solía ver cómo problemas eran poca cosa, comparado con el infierno interno que Kaworu se provocaba. 

Y quiso protegerlo, quiso decirle que nada era su culpa. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. 

Al terminar esa charla el conserje abrió la puerta, junto a él, estaba un molesto Karl Nagisa.

—•—

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin las presencia de Kaworu en la clase, las chicas se lamentaban el haber perdido a su amor platónico y Shinji se preocupó por lo que aquella broma pudo haber provocado en el rubio.

Y en una mañana gris, un auto negro se estacionó afuera de la escuela.

Del auto salió Kaworu Nagisa, ojeroso y más pálido de lo que recordaba.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —Shinji prácticamente corrió hacia él, cuando llegó a su lado Kaworu simplemente sonrió apenado.

—Karl me va a cambiar de escuela. No le gustó nada lo que nuestras compañeritas hicieron el otro día.

Creyó oír un pitido en sus oídos luego de la confesión de Kaworu, seguido de un leve mareo y dolor de cabeza. 

—¿Qué? 

—Mañana comenzaré las clases en la escuela Seele, en la otra manzana, se ve bastante bien, creo —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces... ¿viniste a despedirte?

Kaworu asintió.

—Lo lamento tanto, yo... si tan solo las hubiera detenido a tiempo.

—Tranquilo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, no es como si fuese a desaparecer del mapa, ¿no? —extendió su brazo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, algo inusual de él.

—Sí, supongo que entonces es un hasta pronto.

Y sujetó su mano esperando un apretón que nunca llegó.

En su lugar sintió un leve jalón que le empujó hacia adelante, seguido de un brazo sujetándole firmemente por la cintura y unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. 

Era un beso primerizo en todo el sentido de la palabra, apenas un roce de labios tiesos digno de un par de infantes. Pero a ninguno parecía importarle, para ellos era mejor que cualquier besuqueo intenso.

—Es algo para que no me extrañes, nos vemos —fue lo último que Shinji oyó antes de ver cómo Kaworu se alejaba hasta subirse al automóvil de su hermano.

Ese día Shinji esperó algún mensaje de Kaworu, mensaje que no llegó.

Ni al día siguiente.

Ni al mes.

Ni a los tres meses.

Ni al año.

Kaworu Nagisa simplemente había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro.

Al principio se preocupó al creer que algo malo le había ocurrido, quizás le habían secuestrado o algo así, esa preocupación se fue al instante al ver las actualizaciones constantes de Karl en las redes sociales, Kaworu parecía estar bien, solo completamente desconectado del mundo en todo el sentido de la oración. 

Sintió decepción, realmente esperaba que él volviese a contactarse de alguna manera. 

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó el último día de tercer año, los maestros habían organizado una ceremonia para despedir a sus alumnos, hubo lágrimas y palabras de aliento para su futuro que dejaron emocionados y expectantes a la mayoría. 

El último día fue, para su disgusto, un día nublado.

El único contraste fue la colorida ceremonia con pancartas y algunos regalos de los chicos más jóvenes a sus "senpais".

Cuando sonó el timbre para el término de clases todos se fueron contentos y satisfechos de haber cerrado un ciclo.

Excepto Shinji, él decidió darse una última vuelta por la escuela, simplemente por sentirse nostálgico, tanto tiempo que pasó en ese lugar, definitivamente no sería fácil dejarlo como si nada. 

Dió un último recorrido por los pasillos, echó un vistazo a el salón de clases que ahora se encontraba vacío, fue por última vez a aquel árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el patio y dedicó una mirada al cielo. Fue casi como un déjà vu.

—Quién diría que se te pegaría ese hábito, Shinji Ikari. 

Esa voz.

Era un poco más grave y fluida, pero Shinji sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lado.

Rodeó el tronco de el árbol hasta llegar al otro lado, ahí sintió como su corazón se detenía al verlo nuevamente.

Estaba más alto que el, su cabello había crecido, llevaba perfectamente planchado el uniforme de la escuela Seele y ya no llevaba vendas en ningún lado, no habían marcas de heridas en su pálido rostro o tristeza en su mirada.

Estaba sano.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, claro, si me dejas.

Shinji quería estar molesto, quería reclamarle por no volver a contactarlo, pero la emoción de tenerle frente a él de nuevo fue más grande y simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te escucho...

**Fin.**


	3. La promesa que hicimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Porque sin importar el espacio, el tiempo, las múltiples vicisitudes que puedan presentarse en medio y los muchos obstáculos por sortear, hay amores y promesas que están destinados a hacerse realidad. "Nos volveremos a ver, Shinji y te demostraré cuánto te quiero".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: gato-mon**  
http://wattpad.com/user/gato-mon

A pesar de ser unos niños, ya sabían perfectamente acerca de los sentimientos del corazón y a su vez compartían también el mismo dolor.

Kaworu había perdido a su padre en un accidente automovilístico y la mamá de Shinji murió a raíz de una enfermedad. Sin embargo, el inmenso cariño que se tenían uno al otro los ayudaba a no sentirse solos.

El pequeño castaño disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del niño rubio. Si se sentía ignorado por su propio padre, ese chiquillo de ojos rojos como rubíes le hacía sentir una gran calidez en su corazón. 

Kaworu por su parte, encontraba la paz necesaria a lado de Shinji Ikari, si bien eso se estimaba en cuanto llegaba a su casa debido a los malos tratos que su madre le daba, contemplar los azules ojos de Shinji y ver su sonrisa le daban fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, un año después de haber perdido a su esposo, la madre de Kaworu se había vuelto a casar con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Su nombre era Keel Lorenz, un importante empresario, y en consecuencia los dos pequeños amigos tuvieron que separarse.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó Kaworu a Shinji mientras veían la puesta de sol en la playa, lugar al que siempre les gustaba ir a jugar.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré, Kaworu! ¿Porqué lo preguntas tanto? —Shinji sonrió, sabía que su amigo era demasiado inseguro en algunas cosas.

—Es solo que tengo miedo.

—Yo también, pero... el destino de los que se aman es juntarse. No importa lo lejos que estén uno del otro, siempre se encontrarán. Jamás dudes eso Kaworu.

—Muchas gracias, Shinji. Mi vida tiene sentido gracias a ti.

El pequeño Ikari sonrió sonrojado mientras tomaba la mano del contrario.

—Shinji, cierra los ojos —pidió Kaworu de repente.

—¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo.

—De acuerdo —con algo de dudas Shinji cerró los ojos; ante eso Kaworu colocó su mano en sus labios para después pegarla a los labios del niño castaño.

Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido pero feliz al comprender que eso había sido un beso indirecto. No pudo evitar imaginar que así se verían cuando fueran grandes realizando esa misma acción, la cual era una forma de sellar una promesa.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Shinji y te demostraré cuánto te quiero —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica y una mirada taciturna.

Ikari asintió y lo abrazó.

\---

Ahora solo era un vago recuerdo; habían pasado diez años desde entonces. Shinji había cumplido ya los 16 años y era todo un adolescente aunque aún conservaba su aspecto de niño.

Afortunadamente ya no se sentía solo, pues meses después de que Kaworu se fuera se hizo amigo de Toji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida pero especialmente de una niña pelirroja de origen alemán; su nombre era Asuka Langley Soryu quien a pesar de ser bastante ruda con él, también se preocupaba por el chico y daba la impresión de sobreprotegerlo.

En el fondo seguía preocupado pues había pasado casi un año y ya no tenía contacto alguno con Kaworu. 

_¿Acaso esa promesa ya no era válida?_

—¡Shinji, tonto! —la voz de Asuka lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Se nos hace tarde. Fui a buscarte a tu casa y al no encontrarte supuse que estabas aquí.

—Hola, Asuka. Amm... lo siento.

—Como sea, date prisa o se nos hará más tarde.

Asuka tomó del brazo a Shinji y caminaron presurosos a la escuela. Hablaron de cosas triviales, sin embargo, Shinji no podía sacarse de la mente a Kaworu y nunca les había hablado de él a sus nuevos amigos. Sus esperanzas de volverlo a ver poco a poco iban muriendo conforme Kaworu dejó de hablarle. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, ese día había despertado pensando precisamente en él.

Cuando llegaron a su salón notaron que había gran alboroto y muchas chicas parecían emocionadas.

—¿Qué les pasa a estas idiotas? —preguntó Asuka irritada.

—Ahhh, no es nada —respondió Toji acercándose—. Al parecer acaban de transferir a un chico a esta escuela y será nuestro compañero.

—¿Por eso tanto alboroto? ¡Que patéticas!

—¿Y ustedes ya lo vieron? —preguntó Shinji.

—No, yo no, Kensuke iba a averiguar pero ni siquiera trajo su cámara.

Poco a poco, todos tomaron su lugar al escuchar el timbre anunciando las clases. El profesor entró al aula y seguido de él, el nuevo estudiante.

Shinji no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos sorprendido y creía estar alucinando. Era Kaworu Nagisa, su amigo de la infancia y la persona que más quería en el mundo.

¡Era el chico de recién ingreso!

Al toparse con el rostro de Shinji, Kaworu le sonrió discretamente y ante eso, el joven Ikari bajó la mirada mientras sonreía avergonzado.

Kaworu escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se presentó ante los que serían sus compañeros. Varias chicas lo miraban todas emocionadas y vaya que tenían razón; el mirar de ese chico rubio era en verdad cautivador y además parecía tener gran carisma y encanto.

Cosa del destino o suerte, pero el profesor le ordenó sentarse a un lado de Ikari. Kaworu lo hizo con naturalidad mientras que Shinji estaba nervioso; diez años sin verlo y un año sin hablar con él. Estaba nervioso pero feliz.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Shinji —susurró Kaworu al otro, quien volteó enseguida.

—A mí también. Bienvenido, Kaworu.

La única que miraba con recelo la escena era Asuka. ¿Por qué ese chico se dirigía así a su amigo si no se habían visto antes? Le daba muy mala espina a decir verdad.

Kaworu era por así decirlo el estudiante perfecto. Sus altas notas y sus habilidades para los deportes lo hacían un verdadero estuche de monerías sin olvidar su apariencia física era sin duda alguna super cotizado.

Pero pese a todo pronóstico, Kaworu no volvió a hablarle a Shinji y todo el tiempo evitaba verlo a la cara. A Shinji comenzaba a fastidiarle su actitud, ¿qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Acaso alguna vez le había hecho algo desagradable? ¿Ese en verdad era Kaworu o una especie de clon muy mal parecido?

Lo que más le inquietaba era ver que el rubio llevaba suéter todo el tiempo hiciera frío o no. Necesitaba investigar. Por el amor que le tenía, sentía esa necesidad de ayudarlo.

Lo encontró en el salón leyendo una nota de partituras.

—Hola, Kaworu.

—Shinji... —le sonrió melancólicamente.

—¿P-puedo sentarme?

—Claro.

Shinji así lo hizo, no dejaba de ver a Kaworu; estaba tan hermoso para él como el día que se despidieron hace diez años. Debía encontrar un tema para conversar pero esa nunca había sido su especialidad.

—Y dime, Shinji —Kaworu rompió el silencio—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Yo...? Amm, pues bien... creo... aunque ahora me siento mejor.

El rubio sonrió, para Shinji era la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto, pero al parecer no había entendido esa indirecta.

—Esta ciudad no ha cambiado nada —volvió a decir Nagisa—. En verdad la eché de menos y tú... luces realmente lindo.

Shinji se sonrojó abruptamente por ese comentario y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

—Gra-gracias.

Quería decirle que se veía más guapo que cuando eran niños, pero su torpeza e inexperiencia no se lo permitieron. Kaworu volvió a lo que leía; quizás no todo estaba perdido para ellos, Shinji debía arriesgarse un poco más.

—¿Kaworu?

—Dime.

—Emm... yo me preguntaba si... si te gustaría que fuéramos a la vieja playa; como cuando éramos niños.

La expresión de Kaworu se tornó totalmente seria.

—No —respondió secamente.

—Pero, Kaworu, a ti siempre... —intentó tomar la mano ajena haciendo que el otro la retirara enseguida.

—¡Solo no y ya! —dicho esto, se puso de pie y se salió del salón dejando a Shinji confundido y sobretodo lastimado por esa actitud de rechazo.

Asuka, como siempre, presenció toda la escena y no dudó en acercarse a su amigo. Realmente le daba rabia y tenía ganas de golpear al chico rubio por su actitud, pero más que nada sentía inmensas ganas de golpear a Shinji, ya que desde que Kaworu había llegado, no pasaba tiempo con ella.

—¡Hmmm! No entiendo tu afán en querer que a fuerza ese idiota narcisista te haga caso —le dijo al ver que el castaño solo estaba sentado con las manos hundidas en la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —respondió él con voz baja—. No lo entenderías.

Las semanas pasaban y Shinji tenía la impresión de que Kaworu se escondía de él. Cada que parecía acercarse, el otro simplemente se alejaba. También podía jurar que el rubio tenía una gran tristeza reflejada en su rostro y con ese suéter -que nunca se quitaba ni para la clase de educación física- le daba la impresión de que trataba de ocultar.

Ahí estaba Shinji en su habitación tirado de bruces en la cama, tratando de sacar más conclusiones. Se sentía mal por las acciones de Kaworu, quien con cualquier otro compañero se mostraba gentil, excepto con él.

—Se supone que teníamos una promesa. Si no iba a cumplirla entonces ¿por qué regresó?

Ahora lloraba como si así liberara toda la tensión y el estrés.

—¿Por qué, Kaworu? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué este silencio?

Miró sin querer la fecha en el calendario. Se sintió más miserable todavía; era el cumpleaños de Kaworu y ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de felicitarlo y darle un abrazo.

—Estúpido Shinji —la voz de Asuka lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Puedo pasar?

El muchacho secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y respondió que sí. La chica entró y se sentó en la cama examinando a su amigo, en verdad le dolía mucho verlo así, especialmente porque ella nunca lo había visto como un amigo nada más.

—Shinji, no tengo idea qué te está pasando. Solo sé que ese rubio narcisista tiene la culpa y lo detesto —dijo sin rodeos.

Shinji no respondió. Entendió que Asuka hablara de esa forma pues él nunca le contó su pasado con Kaworu y mucho menos, de esa promesa que habían hecho de niños. Esa promesa que lo más seguro era que Kaworu había olvidado para siempre. 

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, en verdad se sentía frustrado.

—Lo siento, Asuka. No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, déjame en paz.

Enfadada ya, la chica lo jaló bruscamente de la camisa haciendo que al fin la mirara.

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¡¡¡Eso es lo que eres!!! ¿Qué hay con ese narcisista? ¿Por qué le ruegas tanto? ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!

Shinji seguía sin hablar y Asuka lo soltó, viéndolo caer cual muñeco de trapo.

—No cabe duda que eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta —su voz empezaba a quebrarse—. Por estar tras él, te has olvidado de todo... de mí. Creí tener esperanza... te... quería... ¡Fue mi error!

Sin más, la chica abandonó la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a Shinji totalmente confundido con tan inesperada declaración.

Ahora se sentía peor que antes; hubiera preferido darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Asuka porque entonces así no se hubiera aferrado a la promesa que hizo con Kaworu.

¡Se hubiera ahorrado tantas lágrimas!

Se levantó enseguida y se lavó la cara para salir de su casa caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta la vieja playa. Allí se sentó en la arena y quedó observando las escasas olas.

—¿Así que todavía te gusta venir aquí?

Shinji volteó de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. Se trataba de Kaworu, quien estaba de pie al lado suyo, mirando melancólicamente el mar.

—¡Kaworu!

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Shinji no podía creer lo que escuchaba y solo asintió sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos.

—¿Recuerdas que aquí festejamos mi último cumpleaños?

_¿A dónde quería llegar Kaworu esta vez con esa pregunta?_

—Sí... —respondió Shinji al fin—. Tu padrastro te había preparado una fiesta y tú no quisiste estar ahí.

—No, porque yo solo quería estar contigo.

Shinji quedó perplejo al escuchar todo eso.

¿Qué caso tenía recordar aquellas cosas si al día siguiente en la escuela iba a ignorarlo por completo? El castaño se levantó con intenciones de irse pero fue detenido por Kaworu, que lo tomaba de la mano.

—Quédate, por favor, Shinji.

La expresión en el rostro de Kaworu era capaz de conmover hasta al más insensible. Shinji no podía hacerse por mucho tiempo el fuerte y lo sabía muy bien.

Volvió a sentarse.

—Nademos, Shinji.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sí, ven.

—Pero...

—Sin ropa o con ropa, no importa, ven.

Kaworu lo tomó de la mano de nuevo y corrieron hacia el agua empapándose el uniforme. Al rubio no parecía importarle para nada ese detalle.

—Mínimo nos hubiéramos quitado la ropa, ahora arriesgamos a un resfriado.

—Ah, ya veo —Kaworu lo miró de forma sugestiva— ¿Querías que te viera desnudo?

Ikari se sonrojó de golpe.

—¡Claro que no! Es solo... por cuestiones de salud.

Estuvieron jugando en el agua por un rato más; Kaworu sonreía como nunca y eso nuevamente revivía las esperanzas en Ikari. Ambos se volvían a convertir en aquellos niños que disfrutaban de su compañía uno del otro hasta el último momento.

Shinji salió rápidamente del agua corriendo y el otro trataba de alcanzarlo. Justo cuando Kaworu logró atrapar del brazo a Shinji, éste trastabilló cayendo sobre su propia espalda y en consecuencia, Kaworu sobre él.

—¿Estas bien? —Kaworu estaba alarmado al verlo quejarse un poco.

—Descuida. Es sólo que... —el castaño ya no pudo articular ni una sola palabra pues al ver directamente los ojos de Kaworu, quedó atrapado en ese rojo intenso que los caracterizaba y entonces sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Ikari se quedó embelesado pues Nagisa estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sintiendo la respiración ajena sobre su rostro. Kaworu lo miraba con ternura llevando una de sus manos hacia el flequillo húmedo de Shinji y recorriéndolo con suavidad, haciendo camino hasta acunarse en su mejilla.

—No has cambiado nada, Shinji. Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave, al igual que tu aroma.

Su rojo mirar seguía siendo tan cándido que Ikari tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras sentía entrecortada su respiración al ver como Nagisa se acercaba más y más a él, haciéndolo sonrojarse al instante y cerrando sus ojos casi por inercia.

_¿Acaso quiere besarme?_

Se preguntaba el castaño.

_Sí. Yo también quiero besarlo._

Estaba nervioso y feliz a la vez, pues creía que Kaworu lo besaría. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al escuchar sollozar al rubio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, una lágrima del contrario cayó sobre su rostro.

Tristes. Ahora esos ojos tan bonitos lucían tristes y ya no había rastro de candidez en ellos, solo reflejaban amargura.

—Lo siento —habló Kaworu al fin—. Yo... no puedo corresponderte. Lo lamento, pero... no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Se enderezó enseguida y secó sus lágrimas, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

Shinji sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo. Sin embargo, su mente acató otra idea posible.

—¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo, Kaworu!

—¡No! Yo...--

Se abalanzó sobre él sin disimular su rabia. Con eso, hizo que Kaworu quedara debajo suyo esta vez, acorralándolo con su propio peso.

—Claro que sí lo haces ¡¡¡Mírame!!! ¡¡¡Mírame a los ojos!!!! ¡¡¡MÍRAME!!!

Kaworu se mostraba impasible ante la desesperación ajena.

—Déjame en paz... —réspondio en hilo de voz.

Ante eso Kaworu forcejeó para quitarse a Shinji de encima. Sin embargo, tanto jaloneo dejó al descubierto eso que ocultaba bajo las mangas de aquel suéter que nunca se sacaba.

Las muñecas del rubio hasta su antebrazo completamente vendados. Al ver eso, Shinji salió de encima por su cuenta quedando anonadado y mirando a Kaworu completamente avergonzado mientras trataba de cubrir sus brazos nuevamente.

—¡Vete! —una vez más, esos ojos rojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas—. No soy digno de tu amor, Shinji. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo sé que estás mintiendo! ¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa! Por favor, si realmente es tan grave como aseguras, te prometo nunca más volver a insistir.

Al escuchar eso último, Kaworu palideció. Pero tampoco era justo para Shinji soportar su actitud indiferente y fría, sobre todo si rato antes había intentado besarlo.

El rubio se sacó al fin el suéter para después quitar las vendas que cubrían sus delgados brazos.

Los vendajes iban cayendo poco a poco descubriendo su pálida piel ante la mirada de Shinji. Mirara lo que mirara, eran heridas ocasionadas con algún objeto punzo cortante. Algunas eran ya cicatrices mientras que otras parecían hechas días recientes; tenía varias puntadas que sus brazos parecían ya un trapo remendado en varias ocasiones.

Shinji no pudo decir nada. No sabía qué decir ante eso que sus ojos acababan de ver. Kaworu rápidamente volvía a acomodarse las vendas y a ponerse el suéter otra vez sin importarle que estuviera mojado.

—Yo... —volvió a decir el rubio con voz entrecortada—. Yo jamás olvidé la promesa que nos hicimos hace diez años. Eso siempre me mantenía con muchas ganas de vivir. Te lo juro.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Mi verdadero infierno inició el año pasado cuando entré a preparatoria. Ciertos compañeros eran crueles conmigo, me odiaban y nunca supe por qué hasta que una vez me acorralaron en uno de los pasillos cuando las clases habían finalizado y...--

El chico se llevó ambas manos a la cara para seguir llorando con amargura, dándole a entender a Shinji el horrible final de esa historia. Ahora entendía también las razones por las que Kaworu se había distanciado de él hace ya casi un año.

—A mis padres ese asunto les dio igual. Mi única forma de desahogar mi rabia era esto —confesó, haciendo referencia a los cortes en sus brazos—. Shinji, me he portado horrible contigo pero no tiene caso que sigas acumulando esperanzas y amor en un despojo humano como yo. No valgo nada, ni mucho menos para ti. Por favor, Shinji, vete y busca tu felicidad en alguien más, en alguien que si valga la pena.

Nagisa ya no pudo decir más al sentir a Ikari abrazándolo con fuerza, acunándolo en su pecho y sollozando al fin. Esa era la respuesta que le daba a su confesión.

Kaworu no podía creer tal reacción. 

_Tan noble... tan puro._

Tímidamente se aferró al delgado cuerpo ajeno disfrutando de su dulce abrazo; ese abrazo que estaba demostrándole que no iba a abandonarlo.

—Te amo —susurraba Shinji al fin—. Aunque haya pasado lo que pasó, esto que siento por ti jamás va a cambiar, ¿te quedó claro?

—Shinji...

—Sé que tal vez tú piensas que yo actúo así por capricho o por la necedad de cumplir aquella promesa que hicimos, pero nunca ha sido así. Todo este tiempo lejos de ti, me sirvió para definir mis sentimientos. Ahora estoy totalmente seguro de ellos... ahora con mayor razón. El destino de los que se aman, ¿lo recuerdas, Kaworu?

Kaworu no pudo decir nada más. Solo se aferró más al otro chico, sin dejar de sollozar, sacando todo ese dolor acumulado durante tanto tiempo. Shinji también hizo lo mismo, pero sabía que los días siguientes se dedicarían a sonreír. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más de la cercanía y del contacto con Nagisa.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos.

—Shinji —dijo el rubio ya más calmado, sintiendo cómo Shinji no dejaba de acariciar sus dorados cabellos—, creo que en verdad fue mala idea meterse al agua con ropa.

Shinji soltó una pequeña risita.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Por cierto... feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu —fueron las dulces palabras del castaño, seguido de un tierno beso en los labios que Kaworu no dudó en corresponder—. Ya no te sentirás solo porque ahora me tienes a mí.

\---

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, cierta alemana pelirroja caminaba furiosa; estaba totalmente dolida al recordar cómo Shinji ni siquiera se disculpó con ella por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

—¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito rubio narcisista! ¡Él eliminó cualquier esperanza de que el tonto de Shinji se fijara en mí!

Sacó su celular y con desesperación marcó un número.

—Guten Tag! ¿Señor Ikari?

\---

Pasó una semana y Shinji ya no volvía a la escuela, cosa que tenía muy preocupado a Kaworu, ya que le marcaba al celular y el chico jamás contestaba.

—Por más que lo intentes, el estúpido de Shinji no te va a contestar —era Asuka, quien estaba ahí de pie frente a Kaworu con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tú sabes el motivo? —pregunto él.

—Sí, y debo decir que es mi culpa —el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido pero siguió escuchando los motivos de la pelirroja—. ¡Estaba demasiado dolida y celosa! ¡Tú llegaste acaparando su atención y se olvidó por completo de mí! Sin embargo, lo que menos quería era arruinarle la vida. Yo no sabía que ustedes ya tenían una historia juntos desde antes ¡Nunca me lo dijo el muy idiota! Quiero enmendar mi error por el amor que le tengo. Sé que no todo está perdido.

Asuka ya no pudo continuar debido al llanto, Kaworu por su parte posó suavemente sus manos en los hombros de ésta.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. No todo está perdido y esa fue una de las principales cosas que Shinji me mostró a mi regreso. Llegó el momento al fin de cumplir mi promesa. Adiós y muchas gracias, Asuka.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Shinji lloraba a todas horas. Su padre le había encerrado con llave quitándole además su teléfono celular.

— ¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando al fin había arreglado las cosas con Kaworu.

—¡Shinji! —esa voz conocida dando ligeros golpecitos en la ventana; el castaño no se equivocó.

El rubio estaba tratando de abrir la ventana con unas herramientas que llevaba consigo; afortunadamente lo logró.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ikari, quien no dejaba de llorar.

—Mi padre se enteró y me enviará al colegio militar.

Kaworu lo tomó del mentón y se dedicó a limpiar sus lagrimas con delicadeza. No se atrevió a decirle que Gendo se había enterado de todo gracias a Asuka.

—Shinji, tú me diste el mejor regalo de todos hace días y fue la esperanza. La esperanza de volver a sentirme amado porque el destino de los que se aman es juntarse, no importa lo lejos que estén uno del otro, siempre se encontrarán. ¡No voy a permitir que te aparten de mi lado!

Dicho esto posó sus labios sobre los de Shinji besándolo pasionalmente. Era un beso de amantes, un beso en el cual Kaworu daba el primer paso para cumplir con la promesa de hace diez años.

_Nos volveremos a ver, Shinji y te demostraré cuánto te quiero._

Días después, Asuka recibía un mensaje de Shinji enviado desde el número de Nagisa, en donde le agradecía mucho por haberles ayudado a escapar de Gendo Ikari y también por darles hospedaje en la casa que ella ya nunca visitaba con su padre, pero que pertenecía a su difunta madre Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

Para el 13 de septiembre del siguiente año, los chicos recibieron un pequeño presente de la pelirroja. Ya no solo se trataba del cumpleaños de Kaworu sino que además, en esa fecha ambos chicos habían arreglado su situación amorosa. 

También los días siguientes daban paso a un año de que aquella promesa de niños se convertía en una hermosa realidad para ambos jóvenes, pues el destino no desistió y los unió una vez más.

**Fin.**


	4. Verano invernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Aquello que dejaste atrás, se convirtió en mi vida". Esa frase era la única que Shinji sabía con certeza. Cada que cerraba sus ojos, podía ver una cabellera color miel alejándose de él, en el peor de los casos. Amanecía con sudor frío, empapado en llanto, sintiendo sucias sus manos por haber matado a lo único que le daba alegría a su patética existencia. Aun así, ese trece de septiembre tenía esperanza. Quizá eran los vientos o invierno resonando en pleno lo que le hacía sentir tan confiado de que ese día todo saldría bien, de que ese verano invernal cambiaría todo de por vida.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: YuuseiHer**  
https://wattpad.com/user/YuuseiHer  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/  
https://www.fanfiction.net/~yuuseiher

** _"La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"  
La vida es sueño._ **

¿Qué era eso que soñaba tantas veces? Robots, muertes, aplausos ¿Qué significaba todo eso que le acechaba en las noches al cerrar los ojos? Era como si se tratara de una realidad alterna muy depresiva donde con robots tenía que matar ángeles que parecían todo menos ángeles. Todos esos sueños siempre estaban plagados de destrucción y sensaciones que le hacían despertar llorando a mitad de la noche con sudor frío empapando su ropa, sin embargo, entre ese cúmulo de malos sueños, siempre se asomaba un chico de mieles cabellos con uniforme de marinero y risa angelical entre ellos, dejándole una sensación de amargura y de pesadez en su pecho cada que observaba esa adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

Siempre que él aparecía en sus sueños, una opresión en su corazón le hacía despertar entre lágrimas y jadeos susurrando varios _"Lo siento"_ y uno que otro _"Te amo"._

Ese día no era la excepción.

Un amanecer dorado de inicios de septiembre se dejaba entrever desde las cortinas semi abiertas de su habitación, siendo despertado por los rayos de luz que se dirigían a sus llorosos ojos, ayudándole a despertar de aquel horrible sueño donde entre sus manos mataba al chico de mieles cabellos. Shinji finalmente abrió sus ojos y tomó aire, parpadeando varias veces para saber que estaba en su habitación con blanco techo y no dentro de un robot matando a ese joven de ojos rojos.

Rascó su cabeza un poco en lo que se sentaba, limpiando sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas tras el amargo trago de esa pesadilla que desde siempre lo perseguía, teniendo presente la cálida mirada que recibía de esos carmesí orbes, una mirada enamorada dirigida a él que jamás había sentido en su corta vida.

—Shinji, a desayunar —Su tren de pensamientos paró al escuchar la voz de su hermana llamándole para levantarse de su cama. Ya se le había hecho algo tarde pero nada que no fuera remediado.

—Voy, Rei —Fue la respuesta de Shinji ante el anuncio de su hermana menor, quien asintió ante lo que dijo para cerrarle la puerta y darle algo de privacidad para que pudiera vestirse y salir para desayunar.

Debido a que sus padres eran científicos reconocidos, en ese instante se encontraban en Europa trabajando algo acerca de un proyecto llamado "Eva" al cual no le entendía demasiado pero que no le interesaba ya que la simple mención del nombre le hacía temblar, recordando que ese era el nombre de esos robots que debía manejar en sueños si no quería que su hermana tuviera que hacerlo aunque, claro, en ese universo ellos no eran hermanos, bueno, en este Rei era adoptada pero, al final de cuentas, era su hermana aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre.

Al terminar de usar su uniforme, finalmente fue a desayunar junto a su hermano y Misato-san, una conocida de sus padres que era su tutora en lo que ellos estaban fuera del país; quizá tenía que ver con que ella trabajó en la milicia pero, a veces se le hacía algo difícil pensar que, la mujer que dejaba sus bragas volteadas en el piso y que tomaba como vikingo pudiera tener algún rango militar aunque, el oficio que realizaba actualmente le venía mejor, siendo la dueña de un café bar cercano a la preparatoria a la que asistían.

—Shinji, buen día —Saludó la mujer de largos cabellos mientras leía el periódico y tomaba su café de la mañana.

—Buen día, Misato-san, Rei —La menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante el saludo de su hermano, comiendo su desayuno en silencio.

—Hey, ¿qué hoy no es miércoles? —Preguntó la mujer antes de darle una mordida a su pan tostado.

—Ah... realmente no sé —Contestó Shinji tras negar con la cabeza, tratando de recordar el día en el que vivía.

—Shinji, tenemos ensayo —La voz de Rei le avisó aquello, provocando que casi se ahogara del impacto ¡Qué tonto! Era miércoles y el viernes tendrían la presentación en el café cercano a la escuela.

—¡Nos vamos! —Exclamó el chico mientras iba corriendo a su habitación para tomar su mochila y su bajo, regresando a tomar un sorbo grande de su café para salir tras Rei, quien acababa de guardar sus baquetas en su mochila.

La música siempre había sido su pasión desde niño, había aprendido a tocar el piano, el cello y, en la secundaria, el bajo en el club de música ligera. No era malo pero tampoco era un prodigio, simplemente era bueno, normal; no es como si quisiera volverse músico profesional a futuro o algo por el estilo, solo tocaba porque le apetecía, era una buena manera de relajarse y hacer catarsis, de olvidar por un momento todo lo que sucedía para apreciar el dulce sonido de las cuerdas ser tocadas a un ritmo relajante.

Sin embargo, esa visión por la música cambió en su primer año de preparatoria, específicamente al finalizar las vacaciones de verano donde, al pasar por la sala de música, se quedó prendado de la interpretación de "Invierno" para piano. Esa melodía tan perfectamente ejecutada conllevaba un gran sentimiento con ella, uno que le hizo mella muy en lo profundo de su pecho.

Esa interpretación... la había escuchado antes pero... ¿dónde? Trató de ignorar esa extraña sensación hasta que comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba conocer al intérprete.

Volvió a la sala de música de donde venía esa preciosa melodía, encontrándose con nada más que el piano y las cortinas de la ventana ondeando con la brisa veraniega que se colaba. Un gran contraste tomando en cuenta la canción recién interpretada.

Si tan solo pudiera tocar algo tan espléndido como el intérprete de la melodía recién tocada, quizá podría conocerle.

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una banda junto a su hermana y Asuka, una alumna de intercambio que vivía con el novio de MIsato-san y que era de la edad de Shinji. Por lo general, la chica era orgullosa, pedante, egoísta y muchas más cosas pero, sabía tocar la guitarra así que no pudo hacer nada más que pedirle el favor de que se uniera a su banda junto a Rei. Fue un infierno convencerla ya que debía hacer mandados imbéciles que iban desde comprarle el almuerzo hasta bailar estúpidamente junto a ella en un video juego de baile que tenía en su departamento.

Tras un mes de hacer todo lo que la pelirroja le pidiera, ésta finalmente accedió.

Por fin "NERV" estaba completo, con Asuka como guitarrista, Rei como baterista y él como bajista y cantante. Claro que Asuka se opuso férreamente pero, tras cantar un clásico de Sinatra que la hizo llorar, decidió aceptar la decisión de Shinji acerca de ser el vocalista de la agrupación.

Ahora, en su segundo año de preparatoria, debutarían en el café de Misato debido a un evento especial que se realizaría el viernes trece de septiembre en el lugar. Nada mejor para arrancar su búsqueda por aquella persona. Quizá podría hasta unirse a su banda si se lo proponía.

Por raro que sonara, se sentía extrañamente optimista. Tenía un presentimiento de que sucedería algo que cambiaría todo muy pronto y, tenía miedo. No sabía si sería para bien o no así que, solo le quedaba esperar en la eterna incertidumbre de la ignorancia.

—¡Shinji idiota! —Escuchó exclamar a Asuka con su gracioso acento alemán al terminar el último acorde de la canción— ¡Primero se les hace tarde en la práctica de la mañana! y ahora ¿¡Me dices que la canción aún no tiene letra!? ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer en el escenario? ¿Tararear? —Preguntó con veneno la pelirroja, comenzando a guarda su guitarra en su estuche debido a que su práctica vespertina había terminado.

Solo faltaba un día para su presentación y Shinji todavía no tenía la letra de la nueva canción que habían compuesto; era obvio que la alemana se enojara pero, con los recientes sueños acerca del chico de cabellos mieles, la concentración se le va en el té que toma en las noches para relajarse y tratar de dormir.

—Lo siento, Asu...--

El sonido único de una tecla repicando por el salón de música provocó el brusco silencio en su oración.

—Oye, Shinji ¿Me o...--

— ¡Shhh! —Pidió Shinji a la pelirroja, tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos que llegaban hasta su aula.

En efecto, era "Invierno".

Hasta ahí le llegaba esa sensación tan rara que sintió en su corazón. Hasta aquí sentía a todos los vientos en guerra, soplando heladamente para su diversión.

—¡Shinji idiota! ¿¡Quién te crees callán...--

Pero Asuka no pudo terminar su regaño debido a que Shinji salió corriendo del salón como si estuviera en la recta final de un maratón. Era esa persona tocando nuevamente el piano, estaba seguro de eso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó al salón, el cual nuevamente se mostraba vacío tras aquella sublime interpretación. Volteó algo desesperado su cabeza a los lados para ver si no encontraba a nadie que pudiera haber sido esa persona, justamente logrando percibir un esbozo de cabellos mieles desapareciendo tras la pared.

Shinji se quedó congelado en su lugar al ver ese particular color de cabello.

Era idéntico al del chico de sus sueños, literalmente hablando.

Por un momento no pudo moverse, una oleada de sentimientos lo atrapaban por completo pero no podía perder su oportunidad así que, tras borrar las emociones vívidas de ese sueño, comenzó a correr nuevamente tras esa persona de cortos cabellos miel.

Tal como en su sueño nunca pudo hacer por más que quiso.

Al llegar al primer piso, miró por la ventana si esa persona ya había salido del lugar pero no se puede ver mucho debido a la veraniega lluvia que caía sobre ellos a raudales, como si quisiera que no pudiera verlo pero ahí estaba ¡Era un chico! Un precioso joven de cabellos mieles caminando bajo la lluvia con una sombrilla transparente y un porte elegante y ecuánime, como si la lluvia no fuera nada para ese relajado y enigmático joven que le robaba el aliento.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras torpemente, yendo tras el chico, sintiendo un "Kaworu" salir de su garganta sin saber por qué o quién era esa persona, solo quería gritárselo y que volteara pero no logró alcanzarlo por más que corrió, solo pudo caer de rodillas, agotado y cansado, bajo la fría lluvia de verano viendo como esos bonitos cabellos mieles se alejaban de él sin oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Se sentía tan débil, temblando bajo la lluvia. Sintiendo unas horribles ganas de vomitar al recordar ese horrible sueño donde destrozaba con las manos de su robot el cuerpo de ese joven, teniendo que poner su mano en su boca para pasar las arcadas, iniciando a llorar de rodillas en el patio.

—¡Shinji!

Escuchó que alguien exclamó a lo lejos pero no podía identificar quien, solo podía sentir la sangre del cuerpo del chico caer entre sus manos, recordando como ya había visto ese lluvioso escenario antes, uno donde llovía y ellos iban a un lugar. Juntos, bajo la sombrilla, cubriéndose de la lluvia y de esos vientos veraniegos que en ese instante le hacían llorar, teniendo miedo del destino que indudablemente comenzaba a pintarse frente a él.

—¡Shinji! —Exclamó de nuevo una chica, yendo a tocar su hombro, sin embargo, el chico solo le dio un golpe en la mano para que no lo tocara.

—No me toques con tus sucias manos... —Susurró a Asuka, poniéndose de pie para ir a su casa, dejando que Rei tomara sus cosas para que regresara a casa.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie con la sombrilla cubriéndole, pensando en porqué Shinji se comportaba tan extraño.

Tras bañarse, Shinji fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Necesitaba escribir esa canción y ya sabía de qué escribiría; de esos cabellos miel que le volvían loco y le robaban el aliento que veía cada noche en sueños, de esos sentimientos embotellados que sentía en su interior, de ese raro dolor que sintió al verle caminar bajo la sombrilla, alejándose de él otra vez.

Rei solo fue a dejar el bajo a su lado junto a una taza de té, dándole un pequeño beso en las sienes sin preguntar nada, saliendo de la habitación tan pronto como entró, lo cual agradecía profundamente ya que ni una pregunta le era cuestionada.

Al día siguiente no salió de su habitación a pesar de tener clases, siendo Rei quien le llevó el desayuno con una pequeña sonrisa, deseándole suerte antes de ir a la escuela.

Fue hasta el viernes trece que salió de su habitación con la letra de la canción completa.

¡Já! Qué ironía, viernes trece. Se supone que ese día es de mala suerte pero ¿Cuándo a Shinji le había sonreído la buena fortuna? Tenía una corazonada pero no era mala, se sentía como si algo sucedería.

Llegó al café justo a tiempo ya que en unos minutos ellos subirían al escenario.

—¡Shinji idiota! —Exclamó Asuka al ver al bajista y vocalista de la banda entrar— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó la de cabellos rojos con molestia, tratando de esperar apoyo de Rei pero solo obtuvo un silencio, bueno, ¿qué podía esperar de ella?

—Tengo la letra —Contestó Shinji como disculpa en lo que conectaba su bajo e iniciaba a probarlo, afinándolo hasta que finalmente estuvo listo. Asuka quiso seguir peleando pero se quedó en silencio, haciendo un par de gruñidos en lo que iba por su guitarra, listos para subir al escenario improvisado.

—Estoy segura que le gustará su canción de cumpleaños—Fue lo único que Rei le dijo a su hermano antes de subir al escenario con sus baquetas, sonriéndole con cierta calidez.

¿Cómo ella lo sabía? ¿Sería que también tiene los mismos sueños?

Sin más que pensar, Shinji fue al escenario junto a su banda, acomodando el micrófono para mirar a la audiencia, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico de ojos rojos y cabellos color miel en la audiencia, específicamente en la barra tomando una malteada con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

—Somos "NERV" y... espero les guste —Dijo Shinji algo nervioso, escuchando el primer acorde que Asuka lanzó para iniciar la canción, comenzando a cantar a la par de los instrumentos con una frase que se le quedó grabada al mirarle partir a lo lejos bajo la lluvia del miércoles.

_"Aquello que dejaste atrás se convirtió en todo para mí"_

A mitad de la canción, sus ojos desesperadamente buscaron ese rojizo mirar que tanto anhelaba sin saberlo, conectándose con esa preciosa mirada de la que el chico de cabellos miel era dueño, sintiendo su cuerpo arder con fuerza, impregnando en el resto de la canción sus fuertes sentimientos por el joven.

Como si fuera una serenata de redención hacia él, justo en ese importante día.

_"Te convertirás en mí y me convertiré en ti"_

Los últimos acordes sonaron en su presentación y Shinji, sin mirar atrás un solo segundo, bajó corriendo del escenario con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, yendo directo hacia el otro lado de su hilo rojo, ese asiento de la barra donde el muchacho de cabellos miel y ojos rojos le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu —Murmuró Shinji al pegar su frente contra la cálida frente del rubio, quien le respondió con un suave beso llenos de amor y de antiguos recuerdos que alguna vez les pertenecieron.

—Muchas gracias, Shinji —Susurró en sus labios en ese cálido tono que derretía al de ojo azul, haciéndole temblar suavemente de las piernas, aferrándose al rubio para no caer de rodillas al piso ante él—. Te extrañé mucho —Siguió el rubio, mostrándole unas venas que tenía en su mano—. No sabía si tú estabas aquí así que pensé en ir a buscarte pero no fue necesario... —El de ojos azules quiso preguntar algo, siendo callado por esos cálidos labios nuevamente.

Shinji solo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza, prometiéndose que jamás soltaría ese cuerpo nunca más. De ahora en adelante, irían de la mano caminando en ese suave hielo llamado vida. Sabía que caminarían firmes aunque de vez en cuando tropezarían y se resbalarían, siempre se levantarían y volverían a correr sin que el hielo se rompiera, juntos ya que, en ese caminar se encontraba la alegría de la vida.

Kaworu simplemente tarareó un poco de la canción que su amado cantó, haciéndole recordar al de ojo azul que tenían pendiente un dueto de piano y cello, el cual sería el regalo de cumpleaños del rubio; iniciando a llorar al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo, lo mucho que pensaba en él y lo mucho que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—Shinji, con calma —Kaworu le susurró en un tono dulce, acariciando su cadera con una sonrisa que lograba calmar todas las inseguridades del bajista—. Tenemos toda la eternidad para hacer lo que queramos, juntos.

El rubio besó el dorso de la mano de su pareja como compromiso a esa implícita promesa de no volver a separarse jamás el uno del otro.

Shinji no pudo resistirlo más y besó esos rosados y cálidos labios que ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo, sintiendo que la parte faltante de su alma regresaba a su lugar, haciéndolo sentir completo por primera vez en muchas vidas.

—Vamos a que me des mi regalo —Propuso el chico de rojizo mirar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio, quien se limitó a sonreírle con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de salir a su lado a donde quiera que el viento los llevara. 

Caminando sin saber el camino a casa.

Estarían, siempre, juntos.

**Fin.**


	5. Sempiterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **La inocencia y la pureza de los niños son virtudes más hermosas que pueden existir. Un par de amigos que estuvieron juntos desde su infancia hicieron una tierna promesa, sin imaginar que lo que el futuro les tenía preparado.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: FerSanchez14**  
http://wattpad.com/user/FerSanchez14

—¡Shinji! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

—¡Wow! —respondió el niño castaño con asombro luego de dejar de lado su pequeño automóvil de juguete junto al resto y acercarse a su amigo.

—¿No crees que son geniales? Me agradan sus pinzas —dijo apreciando a unos cangrejos.

—Hmmm, son geniales pero prefiero a los peces.

—A mí me gustan los dos —sonrió ampliamente y se sentó sobre la arena, su amigo se sentó junto a él y lo miró atentamente.

—¿Aún te duele? —miró los vendajes de su mejor amigo con algo de tristeza.

—No mucho, sólo a veces. Espero que pronto me los quiten —miró al sol hacer su recorrido de descenso por el cielo.

—Me alegra que nuestros padres nos trajeran aquí hoy. Creo que es una buena manera de celebrar.

—Es buena porque estás aquí —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amigo.

—Oye, Kaworu.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es sólo que me alegro mucho de que seas mi mejor amigo — sonrió tímidamente y puso su mano sobre la de su amigo sintiendo un extraño calor en su corazón.

Se sentían como cosquillas en la panza.

—Somos los mejores amigos, por siempre y para siempre —respondió entusiasmado el otro.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Por la garrita? —le extendió el meñique esperando a su amigo.

—Por la garrita —entrelazó su meñique y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—¡Niños, es hora del pastel! —los llamó Yui desde la entrada de la pequeña cabaña y ambos corrieron hacia el interior de la casa. 

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti,_  
Feliz cumpleaños Kaworu,  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti. 

—Pide tu deseo —dijo con emoción su mejor amigo, ambos se sonrieron y entonces el rubio supo qué era lo único que deseaba a sus cortos seis años de edad.

Sopló y apagó las velas, todos aplaudieron y su corazón brincaba contento de emoción.

Mi deseo es que Shinji esté siempre conmigo.

\---

_ **Diez años después.** _

—Hey, Kaworu, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó su mejor amigo al verlo algo distraído.

—Nada, sólo recordaba cosas —le sonrió de aquella forma tan particular que aceleraba el corazón de Shinji.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Algunos deseos de cumpleaños. Este es el único cumplido hasta ahora.

—¿De qué deseo se trata?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—De ti —dijo sin pensar.

Luego un poco avergonzado quiso cambiar sus palabras.

—N-no en sí de ti, ya sabes, el hecho de que hemos sido amigos desde pequeños y me gustaría que así fuera siempre —sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Siempre amigos? —preguntó algo desilusionado, pues hace tiempo que Shinji buscaba algo más, pero su lucha interna no le permitía expresarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, aunque estaba decidido a hacerlo pronto.

—Claro, ¿o ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —se desanimó.

—¡Nada de eso! Es decir, eres mi mejor amigo, no me agrada la idea de que dejes de serlo.

—Está bien —le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo y luego cambió de tema— ¿No había tarea de química?

Llegaron a tiempo a su primera clase y el día transcurrió de manera totalmente normal. Excepto para Shinji, quien se vio bombardeado con preguntas de Kensuke y Toji acerca de sus planes para el cumpleaños de Kaworu mientras se encontraban en la clase de deportes.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? —le cuestionó el moreno.

—Pues quería invitarlo a pasar la tarde en la playa, como cuando éramos niños.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y... qué? —miró a sus amigos con algunas dudas.

—¿Y qué más harán? 

—Pues nada, simplemente dejaré que todo fluya a su ritmo. Creo que es mejor así.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Kensuke con cara de fastidio—, pero si así lo prefieres está bien.

Kaworu los observó conversar a la distancia, pero no le dio importancia. Eso sí, cuando el castaño le sonrió a lo lejos, sintió un extraño impulso que aceleró su corazón y volvió la vista a la cancha con un gran sonrojo.

Al término de clases Kaworu y Shinji fueron juntos a sus hogares, como ya era su costumbre. Entonces Shinji se decidió a preguntarle.

—Oye, ¿t-tienes planes para tu cumpleaños? —estaba más que nervioso.

Kaworu le sonrió.

—No. Ya sabes, mi padre tiene que ir a SEELE de nuevo —suspiró—. Así que no, día libre.

—Entiendo. Entonces... ¿te parece que vayamos a la playa como cada año? ¿O algún otro lugar? ¡Donde tú prefieras! —sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo y miró a su amigo en espera de respuesta.

—¡Perfecto! Acepto tu propuesta, vayamos a la playa. Será divertido. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como los viejos tiempos —Shinji sonrió ampliamente.

Luego de que Kaworu lo dejara en su casa no pudo contener su emoción y nerviosismo, inmediatamente fue con su madre a contarle lo sucedido. Ella siempre había sido su confidente y la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo; y es que ella le había ayudado tantas veces a que su padre aceptara las decisiones que tomaba y a que lo dejara ser quien realmente era. Y a pesar de que le estaban ocultando esta situación a Gendo por su forma de pensar , Yui le estaba brindando su apoyo incondicional. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué le contaría su hijo ése día; en cuanto lo escuchó llegar salió de la cocina y fue a su encuentro, lo recibió con un abrazo cargado de cariño.

—Hola ma' —sonrió y la abrazó también.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿Qué pasó con Kaworu? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Mamá, una pregunta a la vez —rió un poco—. Vamos por partes, ¿quieres que te ayude con la comida?

—Está bien, ayúdame a preparar la mesa, ya podré interrogarte luego —le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de servir se sentaron juntos y Yui no tardó en hacer la primera pregunta.

—¿Lo invitaste?

—Sí, creí que diría que no pero fue todo lo contrario, me dijo que sí y lo noté muy contento —comentó con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho por ti cariño. ¿Y qué le vas a regalar?

—Aún no lo pienso...

—Tómalo con calma, ya diste el primer paso. Ahora sólo piensa en cómo se lo dirás pero trata de no martirizarte mucho con eso, deja que fluya a su ritmo, ¿está bien? —le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para servirse más comida.

—Gracias mamá, espero que funcione.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, los siguientes no, Kaworu notaba a Shinji muy pensativo y aunque trató de preguntarle varias veces el por qué recibía como respuesta un "nada" y una sonrisilla nerviosa. Y fue así incluso en el transcurso de la escuela a sus hogares.

Luego de dejarlo en su casa la tarde anterior a su cumpleaños fue de camino a su casa. Como la mayoría del tiempo, su padre estaba trabajando en alguna parte del extranjero, en esos momentos deseaba poder tener a su madre con él. La extrañaba tanto como el día en que se fue.

Calentó la comida que había sobrado del día anterior y la comió en la sala de estar mientras veía una película; cuando se aburrió lavó su plato y fue a darse una ducha, al quitarse los vendajes no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo con algo de tristeza. Odiaba tener que convivir con esas heridas, pues al curar su padre le recordaba lo horrible que era su existencia. Y él mismo completaba esa tarea.

Cubrió el espejo y dejó que las gotas de agua resbalaran por su piel y lo hicieran sentirse mejor. Al salir se vistió. Faltaba poco para que llegara la noche; se puso vendas nuevas y se sentó junto a la ventana un rato mientras hacía la tarea, aunque no podía concentrarse del todo al pensar en su mejor amigo. No sabía por qué estaba tan pensativo pero quería ayudarlo, aunque Shinji no lo dejaba.

Dejando sus libros y sus pensamientos a un lado se decidió a irse a dormir, no quería saber nada hasta el siguiente día.

Mañana será un día mejor.

Se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos y luego durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, pudo ver a Shinji un poco más contento, eso lo hizo olvidarse de todo y sonreír un rato. Y a la hora de la salida estaba muy entusiasmado por pasar un rato con su mejor amigo. Primero lo invitó a comer y luego de un rato fueron caminando hasta la playa, se sentaron sobre la arena conversando un rato mientras el sol descendía, se deleitaban con la hermosa vista, con todos esos tonos anaranjados y rojizos rodeándolos con su calidez, sin nadie que los molestara. Solo ellos dos.

—Shinji...

—Dime —volteó para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

—Gracias por todo. Hiciste de este el mejor cumpleaños —sonrió.

—No tienes que agradecer —le devolvió una sonrisa tímida—. Además, aún hay algo más —buscó en su mochila y le entregó una pequeña cajita—. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero te guste. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Wow! Muchas gracias —abrazó a Shinji y después abrió la cajita; era una pulsera morada con un pequeño colgante.

—Me alegra que te guste —sonrió—. Yo tengo la otra, es de color azul.

—De verdad gracias. ¡Me encanta!

Entonces se la puso, Kaworu estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Hubo una pequeña pausa realmente cómoda entre ambos. Y Shinji, con el corazón acelerado, supo que era el momento que había estado aguardando. Suspiró con nervios y miró a su mejor amigo.

—Kaworu...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte... —tragó grueso y su amigo lo miró con atención, aún sonriendo.

—Claro, te escucho, ¿está todo bien?

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo, crecimos juntos y de una forma tan especial que nos era imposible separarnos. Pero es que... comenzamos a crecer y a ver la vida de otra manera. Fue entonces que me percaté de este sentimiento... —agachó la mirada— y es que tú hiciste de mi vida algo especial, maravilloso y no podía, no puedo visualizarla sin ti en ella. Kaworu, mi afecto hacia a ti es algo más grande que la amistad. Tú... me gustas. Sólo me gustaría saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí o no.

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció poco a poco. Shinji se asustó y supo que saldría herido. Kaworu se levantó de golpe sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, para luego tomar su mochila.

—Tengo que irme a casa —dijo en voz baja.

—Pero...

—Te veré después. 

El rubio se fue rápidamente dejando anonadado a su amigo. Se quedó un rato sentado viendo la última fracción del sol desaparecer en el mar, como si se lo hubiera tragado. Decidió volver a casa, al llegar ignoró todo y fue a su habitación, se recostó y se puso los audífonos; se dejó llevar por su inseguridad y liberó su sentir en forma de llanto hasta que se quedó dormido. 

A la mañana siguiente no se molestó en ir a clases, no tenía ganas de nada. Yui le llevó el desayuno y al verlo tan triste lo abrazó de esa forma curativa que sólo las madres tienen.

—Lo siento mucho cariño. Pero aún no te dio una respuesta concreta, tal vez estaba nervioso, lo tomaste por sorpresa.

—No mamá, debiste ver su reacción. ¡Nunca debí decirle nada! —el llanto vino a él de nuevo y Yui lo consoló una vez más hasta que se sintió mejor.

Al anochecer Shinji trató de contactar a su mejor amigo, pero no le respondía ni mensajes ni llamadas, decidió rendirse para no estropear más las cosas.

Los siguientes días la situación estaba muy tensa entre ambos, Kaworu trataba de evitarlo sin mucho éxito, incluso dejó de acompañarlo a su casa. Esto ponía más que triste a Shinji, y por más que tuviera el apoyo de su madre y su reducido grupo de amigos, seguía anhelando una respuesta por parte del rubio.

Lo que no sabía es que Kaworu estaba confundido y en cierta forma tenía miedo, inquietudes, pues jamás se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentía realmente. Además una pizca de su ser tenía miedo de herir y salir herido. Era esa enorme inseguridad la que le pedía acercarse a Shinji hasta que aclarara su mente y ordenara sus sentimientos; pero mientras eso sucedía no quería acercarse a él hasta tener su respuesta.

Pasó al menos una semana desde que Kaworu se fue de la playa dejando a su amigo desolado. El rubio había faltado a unas cuantas clases y pidió consejo con su amiga Rei.

—Es que no quiero que se aleje. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro de que es sólo un amigo?

—No.

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando él no está?

—Se siente un vacío. Pero cuando él está es todo lo contrario, todo es lindo, agradable. Él... es lindo... —dijo lo último sin pensar.

—Entonces dejémonos de preguntas —sonrió y le palmeó el hombro—. Esa es la respuesta que tanto buscaste.

Suspiró pero sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razón. Siempre lo supe.

Entonces, al final del día le envió un mensaje de texto a Shinji que decía: ¿Podemos vernos mañana en la playa al término de clases?

No pasaron ni 30 segundos para que recibiera una respuesta afirmativa. Estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez, sentía un zoológico llenarle el estómago. 

Ya tenía más que claro lo que sentía, siempre lo había sabido pero se negaba a ello. Y es que ése sentimiento nació en él desde que era pequeño, aunque al principio no sabía lo que era por su corta edad, al crecer poco a poco lo entendió; pero fue el miedo al rechazo de su amigo lo que lo hizo mantener todo como una amistad, engañándose y fingiendo sentir algo que no lo llenaba.

Se fue a dormir con una enorme oleada de pensamientos llenando su mente y al siguiente día fue a la escuela con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que se volvió de nerviosismo al ver a Shinji. Se la pasó toda la mañana tratando de hallar la forma correcta de decirle. Como ninguna le convenció se decidió a dejar que todo fluyera en el momento.

Y fue así que acabó el horario de clases y ambos chicos se sentían de lo más nerviosos, caminaron juntos a una distancia relativamente corta, no se atrevían siquiera a verse. Al llegar la playa se sentaron sobre la arena y dejaron existir un enorme silencio incómodo que Shinji decidió romper.

—Gracias por invitarme a venir.

—No tienes que agradecer —de nuevo silencio y agachó la mirada—, quiero pedirte una disculpa. No debí irme de ésa manera, es sólo que tenía miedo.

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo cómo te sientes —lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —lo miró también y un pequeño sonrojo adornó las mejillas de ambos—. Oye, hay algo más que me gustaría decirte.

—Claro, te escucho.

—Bueno, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos me pediste saber si era algo recíproco o no —sintió su corazón acelerarse—. La verdad es que fui muy tonto al evadirte todo este tiempo, al encerrarme en mis pensamientos, y es que me dí cuenta de que lo único que no quería era lastimarte o lastimarme. Así que simplemente me concentré en tratar de fingir algo que no siento, pero al hacerlo pude tener otra perspectiva y entonces me quedó más que claro que la vida sin ti es tan triste, tan gris... —tímidamente tomó la mano de Shinji y lo miró a los ojos—. Así que puedo decir con toda la seguridad que me gustas, me gustas tanto como no te imaginas.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo tiñendo su piel.

—Sí —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y ahora que está todo claro me gustaría hacerte una pregunta —se sonrojó y su corazón casi se le salía del pecho por lo rápido que latía.

—Claro —estaba nervioso, sólo tenía una posible pregunta en mente que le emocionaría escuchar.

—Shinji, ¿quieres ser mi novio?— su blanca piel se tornó totalmente roja al sentir al castaño abrazándolo.

—¡Sí! —se separó un poco y sonrió.

—Te quiero Shinji.

—También te quiero, Kaworu— se separó y se sonrieron tiernamente.

Luego de la timidez inicial acercaron sus rostros poco a poco y cerraron los ojos para sentir la calidez de los labios ajenos y a las mariposas volar salvajemente en sus estómagos. Así sellaron su amor, el amor que surgió desde que eran niños y había crecido y perdurado con el paso del tiempo.

Desde entonces supieron que aquello no iba a ser un amor de sólo unos meses o pocos años, iba a ser algo eterno. Que es una de esas cosas que inician pero nunca terminan. 

_Algo sempiterno._

\---

_ **Trece años después.** _

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Vamos al parque! 

—Ten paciencia pequeñín, tu padre viene disfrutando la vista.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, ¿a ti no te gusta la playa?

—Además, esta playa es especial —sonrieron.

—¿Por qué?— dejó que el castaño lo cargara.

—Aquí pasamos casi todos mis cumpleaños desde que nos volvimos amigos. Además, fue aquí donde tu padre y yo nos volvimos pareja —besó a Shinji.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó asombrado el niño.

—Sí, mi niño.

—¿Entonces venimos aquí por tu cumpleaños, papá?

—Exactamente— le guiñó el ojo. 

El niño muy contento abrazó a sus padres y al final se sentaron juntos en la arena, su hijo jugaba por aquí y allá. Kaworu se quedó pensando un poco y su esposo decidió preguntar la razón.

—Descuida, la encontré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La felicidad. Tengo todo lo que deseé siempre justo aquí —le sonrió y Shinji le tomó la mano, acarició con las yemas su muñeca ahora con cicatrices casi imperceptibles.

—Yo tengo eso y más, y así será siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Todas esas heridas del pasado se han ido y nos espera un hermoso futuro.

Abrazó a Shinji de la cintura y el contrario rodeó su cuello.

—Gracias por todo Shinji, y hablo de verdad cuando digo que ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Por eso te amo, Kaworu Nagisa —sonrió con cariño.

—Yo también te amo, Shinji Ikari —le devolvió la sonrisa y sellaron su destino con un beso al atardecer, tenían lo que deseaban, no lo dejarían ir.

**Fin.**


	6. Inmarcesible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Las cosas muchas veces no son lo que parecen y tomar decisiones precipitadas pueden desembocar en cuestiones que podrían tornarse irreparables. Kaworu Nagisa tuvo que aprender lecciones muy valiosas un tanto por las malas que le enseñarían que el tiempo se encarga de poner a cada quien en su lugar y si tiene que ser, será.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: Tabris-XX**  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX

Todo lo que siempre había soñado era conquistar el amor de aquel chico castaño que se decía su mejor amigo. Desde que Kaworu Nagisa conoció a Shinji Ikari, cuando ambos eran unos niños, floreció en él un sentimiento muy especial que lo llevó a querer ganarse un lugar importante en el corazón del otro, y si bien lo había conseguido, no era el lugar que en verdad ambicionaba.

Kaworu amaba a Shinji. Sin embargo, no lo hacía del modo en que se ama a un amigo o a un hermano; sus sentimientos tenían matices románticos pero él recién al llegar a la adolescencia fue capaz de entenderlo mejor. A partir de ahí, aceptó lo que sentía sin cuestionarse ya absolutamente nada y creyó que quizás algún día, lograría hacer sus temores a un lado y declararse al joven Ikari.

Uno de los recuerdos tangibles más gratos y bonitos que Kaworu conservaba de su infancia junto con Shinji, era una fotografía que Yui Ikari -madre de su amigo- le obsequió. La mujer capturó con su cámara esa instantánea cuando los chicos regresaban de la escuela, los pudo retratar sin que ellos se percataran, pues al parecer iban muy enfrascados en su conversación mientras caminaban juntos compartiendo un paraguas que era sostenido por el rubio.

Fue aquella tarde que el pequeño Nagisa se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba la cercanía de su amigo y entonces, los días de lluvia se convirtieron en sus favoritos, ya que allí tenía una excusa perfecta para poder acercarse más a Shinji o incluso, abrazarlo cuando caminaban juntos.

Kaworu conservó esa fotografía todos esos años; de hecho, la consideraba el mayor de sus tesoros personales y la tenía siempre a su vista. Por alguna razón, observarla le infundía cierta esperanza y a veces pasaba horas sonriendo e idealizando una vida en el futuro con el castaño, se decía a sí mismo que si llegaran vivir juntos, sin dudas pondría esa foto en su sala, en un sitio privilegiado.

Pero ahora, todo eso le parecía tan lejano e imposible. Tanto Kaworu como Shinji crecieron y si bien siguieron siendo los mejores amigos todo ese tiempo hasta que finalizaron la preparatoria, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar bastante cuando tuvieron que separarse, ya que eligieron carreras diferentes.

Shinji optó por una carrera relacionada con la gastronomía, en tanto Kaworu eligió la carrera de música. Si bien coincidían ocasionalmente en el campus y hablaban un rato, el distanciamiento se comenzó a dar de manera paulatina hasta que el contacto personal se redujo drásticamente a saludarse de vez en cuando por mensajes de texto o través de sus perfiles en redes sociales.

Sin embargo, Nagisa estaba muy al tanto de las actividades en línea de Ikari. Cuando el castaño subía algún contenido a su perfil, el otro era casi siempre el primero en ponerle un corazón o comentar sus publicaciones. Pero aún así, no hablaban más allá de eso.

Nadie sabía que aquel hecho empezó a afectar terriblemente al rubio. Era tanta la añoranza que sentía de Shinji y la rabia que le generaba el hecho de ya no poderlo ver como deseaba, que no supo cómo canalizar sus emociones. Comenzó a fumar compulsivamente y a desvelarse mientras componía las más tristes y hermosas melodías, inspirado en las obras de clásicos compositores que tanto admiraba. Era para él una manera eficaz de dejar salir toda aquella amargura que lo consumía por dentro. Hasta que un día ya no fue suficiente.

—Ngh...Shinji...ahhh...

Respiraba agitado y gemía aquel nombre mientras desnudo y tendido en su cama, veía las fotos del castaño en la pantalla de su celular y se autosatisfacía. Sentía su cuerpo caliente y en su mente visualizaba con claridad una sucesión de lascivas escenas en las que él y Shinji eran los protagonistas de un erótico encuentro carnal. Sí, Kaworu lo deseaba sexualmente y no pasaba noche sin que repitiera aquello, cada uno de sus intensos orgasmos estaban dedicados a Shinji Ikari.

Cuando todo aquello cesaba, un terrible sentimiento de culpa invadía al rubio y en ocasiones, terminaba llorando hasta quedar dormido. Por alguna razón, se sentía sucio e indigno al hacer ese tipo de cosas y al mismo tiempo, saber que lo disfrutaba mucho. Era una lucha bastante dura la que el joven Nagisa libraba consigo mismo.

Esa situación empeoró para Kaworu el día que Shinji Ikari hizo público un estado en el que revelaba a sus contactos que dejó de estar soltero y pasó a estar en una relación sentimental con una atractiva joven pelirroja de nombre Asuka Langley Soryu.

El rubio quedó como en un estado de shock momentáneo, tardando varios minutos en asimilar lo que había visto y en poder reaccionar. Cerró su laptop con violencia y encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba en su habitación de un lugar a otro, sin saber qué hacer. Los celos y la rabia estrujaban su corazón y las lágrimas se volvieron inevitables. Shinji tenía ahora una novia y definitivamente se había olvidado de él. Todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron por completo.

Volteó a ver hacia un lado y sus ojos dieron con la fotografía que tanto amaba, la había puesto en un bonito portarretratos de marco morado, color que sabía era el favorito de Shinji. Por primera vez en todos esos años sintió que detestaba aquella foto y no quería verla, deseaba romperla en mil pedazos y arrojarla a la basura.

Fue hasta su mesita de noche y tomó el portarretratos para segundos después terminar estampándolo contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas. Obviamente, el marco quedó roto y el vidrio se hizo añicos en el piso.

\---

Cuando despertó y sus ojos consiguieron enfocar poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no le era nada familiar pero el olor característico a medicamentos en el ambiente le daba una pista. Se vio a sí mismo en la cama de un hospital, estaba siendo hidratado con suero a través de una vía intravenosa. Cuando levantó un poco los brazos pudo ver sus muñecas vendadas y tuvo vergüenza de sí mismo al entender lo que había tratado de hacer.

—¡Por fin despertaste! -la alegre voz de una joven que acababa de ingresar a la habitación lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sakura... -murmuró sin poder responder a la pregunta de su interlocutora, ni él sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía en ese momento-

—Avisaré al médico que despertaste. Lo más probable es que te den de alta hoy por la tarde pero eso sí, ni creas que dejaré que te marches a tu departamento -advirtió la chica- Hablaré a Touji para que pase por aquí y te llevaremos a nuestra casa.

La muchacha de larga cabellera castaña se retiró de nueva cuenta y Nagisa lanzó un suspiro. Recordó cuando tomó un pedazo de vidrio roto y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, se realizó cortes en las muñecas. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era morir y dejar de sentir aquel dolor tan horrible que parecía aplastaba su alma, quería dejar de pensar en Shinji Ikari y deshacerse de sus sentimientos para siempre.

—Fue una cobardía de mi parte -musitó con rabia; no por el hecho de haber intentado terminar con su vida sino por nunca haber tenido el valor necesario para hacer frente a la situación-

Al ver cómo su sangre brotaba con rapidez de las heridas y manchaba el piso de su habitación, fue que recobró su estado de consciencia y comenzó a desesperar. Se vio invadido por el pánico y la angustia, y solo atinó a tomar su celular y marcar al último número que tenía en su registro de llamadas para pedir ayuda.

Una bonita y alegre chica llamada Sakura Suzuhara, a quien Kaworu daba clases particulares de piano, actuó con rapidez para auxiliarlo. Por fortuna, Nagisa fue trasladado justo a tiempo al hospital y lograron estabilizarlo a pesar de haber perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Cuando Kaworu despertó, ya pasaron dos días del acontecimiento que pudo haber sido nefasto. Como Sakura sabía que Kaworu no tenía familiares en la ciudad, así que ella y Touji, su hermano mayor, se hicieron responsables de velar por el rubio ya que lo apreciaban bastante.

Touji Suzuhara -al igual que Shinji- había sido compañero de Kaworu en la escuela y en ocasiones seguían coincidiendo en el campus universitario. El joven sabía que Nagisa impartía clases de piano a su hermana, quien desarrolló un inusitado interés por la música, luego de haberlo conocido en un bar donde el rubio solía tocar para ganar un dinero extra.

\---

Pese a haberse negado, insistiendo con que ya se encontraba mejor, los hermanos Suzuhara se llevaron a Kaworu a su casa en calidad de huésped para poder atenderlo mejor durante algunos días. Lo acomodaron en una habitación destinada a invitados y se encargaron de que estuviera bien.

Ninguno de ellos había mencionado hasta entonces lo que Nagisa había hecho ni lo que lo orilló a tomar tan drástica determinación. Los médicos habían sugerido a los hermanos que pidieran a su amigo ir a consultar con un especialista en salud mental y estaban esperando el momento más oportuno para conversar sobre el tema.

Sin embargo, Kaworu optó por dar el primer paso y decidió hablar con Touji en cuanto este se metió a la habitación trayéndole algo para comer. El rubio permaneció sentado en la cama con la mirada al suelo, se sentía demasiado apenado por todo pero no quería dar más largas al asunto.

—Touji, lamento mucho todas las molestias que les estoy ocasionando -empezó diciendo- Sé que lo que hice fue una tremenda tontería y no quería que se vieran involucrados.

—No te preocupes por eso. Hiciste bien en llamar a Sakura, por suerte ya estás bien. Es lo que verdaderamente importa.

—Lo siento -murmuró, no se atrevía a levantar los ojos hacia el otro muchacho-

—No sé qué problema estés teniendo pero somos tus amigos y estamos para ayudarte, Nagisa. Si quieres hablarlo, puedes contar con nosotros -aseguró el otro y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro derecho para infundirle ánimos- O quizás prefieras acudir con un profesional.

—Gracias. Prometo que lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Bien. Por favor, come algo y descansa. Si quieres alguna cosa, estaré en la sala -dijo Touji y dio media vuelta con intenciones de abandonar el recinto pero antes que se marchara, Kaworu lo llamó-

—Touji...

—¿Sí? -volteó a verlo nuevamente y notó que por fin el otro levantó los ojos hacia él-

—¿Has visto a Shinji últimamente?

—Mmm...la última vez fue hace como dos semanas. Coincidimos en una salida en el bar Nerv. Hablamos un poco y al parecer se ha vuelto habitué de ese lugar.

—¿En verdad? ¡Qué extraño! Shinji no era de frecuentar bares hasta donde yo sabía.

—Bueno, es que su novia es cantante y suele realizar presentaciones en ese bar.

—¿La tal Asuka?

—Sí, esa misma, ¿la conoces?

—No.

—No te pierdes de nada en realidad. Admito que es muy hermosa pero así también es una presumida de aquellas -el joven Suzuhara rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al referirse a aquella chica- Como está ganando cierta notoriedad como cantante, ya se cree una gran estrella.

—¿Ellos se llevan bien? -preguntó Kaworu, en verdad le producía mucha curiosidad saber sobre la persona que ahora ocupaba el corazón de Shinji-

—Supongo que sí, por eso están juntos -el otro se encogió de hombros-

—Ya veo.

Touji pudo notar una expresión triste en el semblante de Kaworu. Al parecer, lo que hablaron lo dejó afectado de cierta manera. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle más cosas pero prefirió ser prudente y no ahondar en detalles que probablemente el otro deseaba mantener en reserva.

\---

Mientras tanto, Sakura Suzuhara se había dirigido a aquel conocido local nocturno llamado Bar Nerv. Necesitaba resolver algo con suma urgencia con una persona y no quería esperar un día más para ello. Cuando llegó al sitio, pudo ver a un joven que barría el frente, el mismo creyó que la chica deseaba ingresar al establecimiento.

—Disculpe, señorita. Aún no abrimos -comentó con amabilidad- Atendemos a partir de las 21 horas.

—Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a la cantante Asuka Langley Soryu. Está teniendo presentaciones en este bar todos los días durante esta semana, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Cree que pueda hablar con ella? Se trata de algo urgente.

—Mmm...no creo desee ser molestada en este momento que se encuentra realizando pruebas de sonido -replicó el empleado con notable nerviosismo- Pero si quiere contratarla para algún evento, le recomiendo que venga por las mañanas y trate ese tema personalmente con su representante.

—¿Representante? ¡Vaya! No sabía que ya tenía un representante.

—Sí. Quien la representa es su novio y dueño de este local.

—¿Shinji es el dueño de este bar?

—No, no. El dueño es el señor Ryoji Kaji pero él solo atiende en horario de oficina.

Sakura quedó pálida al enterarse de aquello, no le costó mucho atar los cabos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Así que Ryoji Kaji, ¿eh? -dijo por lo bajo- De acuerdo, volveré en otro momento.

La chica regresó a su domicilio bastante consternada, sin proponérselo había descubierto algo ciertamente turbio. Sakura apreciaba mucho a Kaworu y quería ayudarlo, de hecho, él le gustaba y se le había declarado hacía unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, el rubio fue muy sincero con ella y le aclaró que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos amorosos.

Sakura lo entendió y quedaron como buenos amigos. Tiempo después, Kaworu le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para contarle a su amiga sobre Shinji y desde entonces, ella quiso hacer algo para unirlos. Aunque sus intentos fracasaron una y otra vez pero en vista a las circunstancias, ya no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

\---

Una semana después de haber salido del hospital, Kaworu se había restablecido por completo, por lo que estaba dispuesto a reanudar sus actividades y volver a su departamento. Todavía llevaba aquellos vendajes en sus muñecas y no podía evitar sentir una gran vergüenza al rememorar lo que había hecho.

El último día que estuvo en casa de los Suzuhara, Sakura decidió poner a Nagisa al tanto de todas las cosas que estuvo haciendo y averiguando esos días y también darle una sorpresa, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que el rubio terminara molestándose con ella.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de ir a tu departamento a limpiar y ordenar un poco para que te sientas cómodo una vez que vuelvas a instalarte ahí.

—No debiste molestarte, Sakura.

—Sé que no has querido hablar del tema pero estando ahí, me quedó muy claro lo que sucedió -confesó la chica poniendo especial atención a las expresiones en el rostro ajeno- La desesperación de creer que lo habías perdido para siempre te llevó a eso. No creas que te estoy juzgando, pero si morías, ¿cómo crees que él se hubiera sentido?

Kaworu tragó saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo había descubierto todo y no tenía manera de negarlo ya; sin darse cuenta de sus ojos empezaron a caer unas gruesas lágrimas.

—Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se hubiera enterado -musitó el rubio con la voz casi quebrada- Shinji ya me sacó de su vida y ni siquiera se acuerda de mi existencia. No habría diferencia alguna, es más, quizás ni le hubiera importado.

—¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

—Totalmente -aseveró- Pero está bien, me alegra saber que logró ser feliz con alguien que ama.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo, ¿lo sabías?

—No estoy mintiendo, Sakura. Amé a Shinji Ikari desde el día que lo conocí, lo sigo amando aún hoy y todo lo que siempre he deseado es su felicidad. Aún si no soy yo quien pueda brindársela.

—Y sin embargo, nunca te atreviste a confesarle tu amor.

—Porque soy un cobarde.

—¡Entonces es hora de que dejes de serlo y que vayas por él ahora mismo!

—¿Eh? -Kaworu no era capaz de procesar con rapidez lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo-

—Él te está esperando en la playa, en el mismo lugar donde solían ir cuando eran niños.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Shinji me lo dijo. Eligió ese sitio y te está esperando ahí.

—¿¡Hablaste con él!?

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas y vete de una vez!

Kaworu salió corriendo de la casa de sus amigos y ni siquiera notó que Touji estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Pasó tan rápido dejando al otro todo desconcertado, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Cuando vio a Sakura bajando las escaleras, quiso preguntarle qué había ocurrido pero ella se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes -dijo la muchacha a su hermano mayor- Él estará bien.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se pusiera así y se fuera como alma que lleva el diablo? -Touji seguía ciertamente muy confundido-

—Le dije que vaya al encuentro del amor de su vida y que la próxima vez, piense un poco mejor antes de tomar medidas tan radicales. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

\---

Ni él mismo supo como fue que pudo correr tanto y tan rápido. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, Kaworu se encontraba en aquella playa que lucía exactamente igual como la recordaba, a pesar de que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Se llenó de nostalgia al recordar aquellos felices atardeceres de su niñez, en los que se sentía inmensamente contento en compañía del chico que robó su corazón, ese a quien tanto echaba de menos.

—¡Kaworu!

Levantó la mirada hacia al frente y su ser entero experimentó un regocijo indescriptible, sintió como si su alma fue devuelta a su cuerpo y todas sus piezas rotas volvían a fragmentarse en una sola. Su conmoción fue tal que se puso a llorar y a sonreír al mismo tiempo. Después de tanto, finalmente lo volvía a tener frente a él.

Corrió al encuentro de su querido Shinji Ikari y sin mediar palabras, lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo levantó, comenzando a girar con él. Claro que se ganó unas reprimendas por parte del castaño, quien pedía que lo bajara ya que se estaba mareando de tanto dar vueltas.

Ambos quedaron de pie en la arena, viéndose frente a frente y con una inocultable sonrisa que denotaba cuan emocionados se sentían con el reencuentro.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir -inquirió Shinji y luego tomó las manos ajenas fijando la mirada en esas muñecas vendadas-

—Supongo que ya lo sabes todo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no te molestes con Sakura. Ella no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

—Lo sé. Hizo lo que yo debía haber hecho hace tiempo.

—No, Kaworu. Ella hizo lo que ambos debíamos haber hecho hace tiempo.

—¿Ambos?

Ikari asintió con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y que por eso dejaste de buscarme y de hablarme. ¡Te extrañaba tanto pero no sabía cómo debía acercarme a ti! -confesó el castaño- A pesar de que fuimos los mejores amigos en la escuela, sentí que algo cambió luego entre nosotros.

—Sí, cambió. ¡Claro que cambió! Hace mucho dejé de verte como a un amigo y me enamoré de ti.

—¿Quieres decir que...--?

—¡Te amo, Shinji! -finalmente pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras que durante años las tuvo guardadas, se sintió libre como nunca en su vida-

—Entonces promete que nunca volveremos a apartarnos el uno del otro.

—Lo prometo.

—También te amo, Kaworu -replicó Shinji y con total determinación, tomó al rubio del rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso largamente anhelado por los dos-

Una vez más, la playa y la puesta del sol eran testigos de un amor verdadero que el ni tiempo, ni la distancia ni los problemas lograron marchitar. Aquel era un nuevo inicio para los dos.

\---

Días después, la flamante pareja de enamorados paseaba por la ciudad y no les importaba en lo absoluto que los vieran caminando abrazados por las calles. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo y disfrutando de su noviazgo sin molestar a nadie.

—Hace tiempo no veía al estúpido Shinji tan feliz y sonriente -comentó Asuka con un tono de burla- Creo que se ha vuelto el doble de estúpido.

—¡Déjalo! ¿No ves que están enamorados? -replicó Sakura, quien la acompañaba en ese momento, por alguna razón se habían vuelto bastante cercanas luego de una seria plática que mantuvieron antes de echar andar el plan para juntar a los otros dos-

—No me mal entiendas -sentenció la pelirroja- Claro que estoy contenta por Shinji. Era insoportable cuando se la pasaba chillando por el narcisista ese y ahora míralo, está que se derrite por completo.

—¿Entonces nunca fuiste su novia?

—¿Yo? ¿Novia de ese tonto? ¡Claro que no, niña! -explicó Asuka con una falsa indignación-

—Pero pusieron que tenían una relación.

—¡No creas todo lo que ves en internet! Solo le pedí a Shinji que pusiéramos eso porque quise darle celos a mi novio, ya que estábamos peleados en ese momento.

—¿Así que era eso?

—Sí. Bueno, debo irme ya -dijo la pelirroja, quien esa noche tenía que dar un concierto- ¡Ah! Mira, te regalo estas cuatro entradas para mi próxima presentación en el bar -refirió Asuka y quitó unos boletos de su bolsillo- Dale un par a esos tontos cuando puedas. ¡Más vale que todos asistan porque será el lanzamiento de mi primer álbum musical!

—¡Muchas gracias, Asuka! Ahí estaremos sin falta.

Sakura quedó viendo los boletos que Asuka le obsequió y llamó su atención el nombre que que la pelirroja le puso a su álbum debut.

—"Inmarcesible" -una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Justo como el amor de esos chicos.

**Fin.**


	7. Complementados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kaworu Nagisa era un chico de 15 años muy desconfiado, que se aislaba de todo el mundo. Al siempre estar rodeado de compañeros fastidiosos, jamás dejó entrar a nadie en su vida, hasta que la luz dio hacia alguien que siempre había estado en las sombras. Alguien Igual de solitario que él.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: CharlotMAD**  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD

Despertó cansado como siempre, y preparó sus cosas para ir a clases. Aunque no le gustaba ir, era mejor que quedarse en casa encerrado no haciendo nada.

Se vistió con su lindo y clásico traje de marinero de color azul, que siempre había usado desde niño y se fue a la escuela.

Cuando iba llegando a la entrada principal, se quitó los audífonos, y de pronto sintió un gran choque contra él.

—Oh, discúlpame, Kaworu... —Dijo un tranquilo chico de su clase. Siempre que cruzaba palabras con Shinji Ikari era lo mismo, él se disculpaba y nada más. Ni siquiera alcanzó a responderle esa vez, pues se fue muy rápido.

\---

En medio de la clase, Kaworu se distrajo un momento y cuando vio hacia la ventana, sin querer se topó con la tímida e inquieta mirada de Ikari, pero rápidamente el chico se compuso y evitó todo contacto visual. ¿Acaso lo estaba mirando desde antes? Rio por lo bajo y el intenso sonrojo que toda esa situación provocó en el castaño le endulzó un poco esa pesada mañana.

La verdad es que Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami eran las únicas personas que le caían en gracia en toda la escuela. Y aunque se podía sentir más identificado en cuanto a personalidad a Ayanami, Ikari le enternecía y hasta lo hacía reír a lo lejos en ocasiones. En otras circunstancias probablemente hubieran podido ser amigos. Pero debido a su actutid era poco probable que alguien quisiera tenerlo cerca. Sobretodo alguien tan tímido y retraído como ese chico. Era una pena.

Al sonar el timbre para el almuerzo, Kaworu tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió a las escaleras para comer solo como siempre.

—Adiós, princesita... —dijo Suzuhara en voz baja.

Kaworu ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a todas esas muestras de estupidez por parte del bruto de Touji. Desde que llegó a los 11 años había sido así. Aunque también, cada vez era más complicado y fastidioso para él asistir a clases. Le desagradaban mucho casi todos sus compañeros, las clases eran tan sencillas y burdas que no le parecían interesantes y las autoridades eran completamente inútiles.

Kaworu se fue a almorzar con toda la cabeza revuelta en pensamientos pesimistas. Aun cuando trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no le dolía nada de lo que dijeran los demás, ahí aparecía nuevamente ese punzante y molesto dolor.

\---

Mientras tanto, en la sala de clases sólo quedaban esos problemáticos muchachos, dispuestos a irse, pero la maestra Misato los interrumpió.

—Touji, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

El chico moreno miró a su amigo, confuso, y se dirigió hacia su profesora.

—¿Sí, maestra?

Misato suspiró y se talló las cienes. Siempre intentaba comprender a los jóvenes y su actitud tan inconsciente pero a veces iban demasiado lejos.

—¿Por qué sigues molestando a Shinji?

—¿De qué habla, maestra? —se hizo el inocente.

—Hablo de que su madre por cuarta vez en el año, ha venido a reclamarme por la actitud que tienes hacia él. Porque no le tienes respeto, porque lo insultas, porque pase lo que pase te metes con él...

—Maestra... Yo soy un hombre de honor... no puedo simplemente respetar a quien no se lo ha ganado. Además, ¿En serio son bromas tan crueles?

—Le has dicho marica, y te has reído de él frente a varias personas.

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de que nunca aprendiera a defenderse?

—Muy bien. Como veo que no comprendes un mínimo de la situación, me temo que me veo obligada a charlar con el director para que tu estancia en esta escuela sea a partir de hoy, condicional.

El chico quedó totalmente impresionado, y optó por salir del aula sin decir otra palabra.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Kensuke, muy serio.

—Ese imbécil me las va a pagar...

—¿En serio piensas que eso resolverá las cosas? Eso sólo te hundirá aún más...

—No si nadie se entera... Hoy podemos ir a la parte trasera de la escuela.

\---

Kaworu, hastiado después de todo un día escolar, se dispuso a salir rápidamente por la puerta principal, pero de un momento a otro cayó en cuenta de que olvidó un cuaderno en su casillero. Dio un suspiro de resignación y se volteó nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

Todo hubiera trascurrido como en cualquier otro día normal, de no ser por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Por una ventana que daba al patio trasero de la escuela, pudo ver que Suzuhara y Aida estaban rodeando a Shinji Ikari. No era muy visible, pues estaban algo lejos, pero se notaba que el primero estaba casi encima de él, y el otro estaba con esa estúpida cámara que llevaba siempre.

-—¡Ya déjame en paz...! —dijo Shinji al sentir como lo alzaban desde el cuello de la camisa- Nunca te hecho nada malo... —desvió la mirada, a punto de llorar. Sabía que una actitud agresiva no ayudaría en nada.

—Mira, Ikari... Si me van a expulsar por tu culpa, al menos haré que sea por una buena razón —preparó su puño mientras Kensuke reía tontamente.

Kaworu se quedó paralizado. No supo cómo reaccionar exactamente. Aunque sabía que ese tipo era un estúpido, no podía creer que realmente fuera a golpear a un chico tan indefenso e inocente como Shinji.

Antes de que Kaworu pudiera caminar unos pasos para ver mejor lo que pasaba, Touji golpeó a Shinji y este cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Kaworu sintió una opresión muy grande en su pecho. Cada paso rápido que daba en dirección al patio era una peor tortura para su corazón. Y cuando vio que aquel imbécil quería levantar al pobre chico de nuevo, no se reprimió para correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar de una vez a confrontarlo.

—¡¿Qué haces, estúpido?! ¡¡Suéltalo..!! —vio como Kensuke apuntó la cámara hacia él, pero no le importó.

Touji parecía incrédulo y tardó en responderle.

—¿Disculpa? —hizo una mueca burlona y miró a su amigo— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —soltó el cuello de la camisa de Shinji y lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo. El chico no estaba malherido, pero sí muy asustado.

Kaworu se dirigió hasta Suzuhara y lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, tal como él lo hizo con Shinji.

Se incorporó casi de inmediato a pesar del golpe tan inesperado, y le cerró el paso a Kaworu, quien trató de dirigirse hacia Shinji.

—¡Diablos! ¿Es tu nuevo novio, Nagisa?

Kaworu lo miró con una inmensa furia, mientras intentaba vigilar su retaguardia del otro imbécil por si quería reaccionar.

—Porque de otro modo no puedo comprender este arranque de valentía y estupidez por tu parte...

—Creí que eras sólo estúpido, pero resulta que también eres un maldito bastardo... —intentó fingir una actitud más relajada, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Kensuke no tenía planeado intervenir, se lanzó de inmediato contra el chico que tenía enfrente.

Shinji contempló como ambos se enfrascaron en feroces golpes, algunos certeros y otros no tanto. Y luego de unos rápidos movimientos, ambos tenían los rostros algo ensangrentados. Suzuhara logró retener por un momento a Nagisa pasando un brazo por su cuello y apretándolo, pero este contrarrestó con un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciéndolo caer casi de inmediato.

Kaworu respiraba muy agitadamente y mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de la comisura del labio, se dio cuenta de que tenía encima la mirada impactada a más no poder de su compañero Ikari.

Como pudo se acercó a él. Aún estaba en el suelo, algo adolorido por el golpe.

—Ikari... ¿Estás... bien? —lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras Touji aún se quejaba del dolor en el piso.

—¡Ahora sí estás frito, marica! —dijo Kensuke burlón.

Kaworu los miró con asco y tomó del brazo a Shinji con cuidado para llevarlo al baño.

\---

—Kaworu, te hizo mucho daño... —Shinji tomó un trozo mojado de papel higiénico para aliviar un poco sus heridas.

—No te preocupes por mí, Ikari... Yo estoy bien... ¡Auch!

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada...

—No... Digo que lo siento por todo esto. Él te golpeó por mi culpa...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Él me golpeó porque es un bruto de mierda —bufó y desvió la mirada molesto— Es más, soy yo quien debería decir que lo siente. Vi que esos imbéciles estaban rodeándote y demoré mucho en llegar... No pude evitar que te golpearan.

Shinji abrió ligeramente los ojos y sintió cálidas sus mejillas. Kaworu vio su expresión y de pronto le pareció totalmente lógico su accionar al defender a ese muchacho tan adorable.

—Al menos tú llegaste... Vi a varios pasar y nadie se dignó si quiera a llamar a un profesor... Realmente no imaginé que intervendrías así... Muchas gracias, Kaworu. Fuiste muy valiente —el chico le sonrió dulcemente, terminando de calmar a Nagisa.

—No fue nada, Ikari... —le devolvió la sonrisa— En serio no fue nada...

Luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos salieron del baño para encontrarse a la salida nuevamente con Touji.

—Hey, marica...

Ambos trataron de ignorarlo y pasar de largo.

—¡Debes ser más específico! ¡Hahaha...! —rio Kensuke.

—¡Tú, el de ricitos de oro! Hoy no planeaba tener una pelea... y estaba desprevenido. ¡Mañana no te salvas, imbécil! A la salida te veo... con navajas.

Shinji tragó en seco. Preso del miedo, comenzó a temblar a pesar de que para él, el peligro ya había pasado. No había manera de que Kaworu pudiera salir bien parado de la situación.

\---

Habiendo llegado a un punto lejano de la escuela, ambos chicos se despidieron tímidamente luego de un camino en completo silencio.

—Hasta mañana, Kaworu... —dijo cabizbajo.

—Nos vemos, Ikari... Descansa —se alejó unos pasos y luego habló de nuevo— No vengas mañana, ¿Quieres? Será lo mejor... —dio media vuelta para marcharse definitivamente mientras Shinji se quedó esperando el autobús con miles de palabras en la boca.

\---

Al día siguiente, claro que Shinji no faltó. Lo normal hubiera sido que tuviese un montón de miedo, pero eso lo dejó para la noche anterior, en la que a penas pudo conciliar el sueño. Pero al caer en cuenta de que podía llevar a Kaworu a ese lugar, no pasaría nada al menos por ese día. Rogaba en su interior que echaran pronto de la escuela a ese desadaptado.

Kaworu por su parte no se veía ni un poco nervioso, aunque lo estaba, y mucho. Sabía que no serviría de nada decirle a algún profesor. Nadie podría resguardarlo hasta que llegara a su casa.

Pero aún con todo no se arrepentía un poco de lo que había hecho. No sólo había defendido a Shinji Ikari, sino que también le había plantado cara a quien siempre tuvo miedo desde su infancia.

Cuando sonó el timbre para la salida, vio que Touji salió muy apresurado del aula. Incluso sin Kensuke, quien se quedó arreglando sus cosas.

Kaworu tragó en seco. Estaba claro que no tenía otra salida más que tratar de dar pelea. No podía escapar, seguramente ese bruto había traído amigos para que le ayudaran a emboscarlo.

Se paró de su asiento y ordenó rápidamente sus cosas. Tampoco veía a Shinji por ningún lado. Rogaba porque ese bastardo no lo lastimara de nuevo.

Dio un hondo suspiro, escuchando latir su propio corazón, y salió del aula. Caminó por el pasillo y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta anterior a la principal, sintió un fuerte jalón del listón de su camisa. Luego una pequeña mano le tapó la boca.

—Sígueme —dijo Shinji en un susurro. Luego soltó su boca y lo tomó de la mano.

—¿Shinji...? ¿Adonde--

—Shh... no hagas ruido. Debemos ir rápido y en silencio —siguió guiándolo hasta meterse en un angosto pasillo. Kaworu sólo iba detrás de él, mirándolo con sorpresa. Al parecer quería esconderse con él. Realmente no era ningún cobarde, pero prefería ahorrarse la golpiza posiblemente más brutal de su vida y acabar en un hospital, si era posible. Además el proceder de Shinji fue tan atrevido que por alguna razón no pudo evitar seguirle.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó al ver que había una puerta delante de ellos. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y a penas podía distinguir bien a su compañero.

—Un momento, espera —el chico sacó un clip de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta en unos pocos segundos. Se veía aún más oscuro que el pasillo estrecho, por lo que dudó unos momentos.

—Es completamente seguro —dijo Shinji— Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero esconderme... Es sólo un poco caluroso, porque son las tuberías de la escuela.

—Ya veo...

Pasó primero el chico castaño y él lo siguió detrás. Para mayor seguridad, ahora era Kaworu quien se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Shinji.

—Más allá hay una especie de tragaluz... Podrás ver mejor.

—Está bien... —Kaworu no podía creer que después de estar tan asustado, todo se diluyera tan rápido con la mera intervención de ese intrépido y lindo chico. Se quedó viéndolo embobado unos segundos, aunque claro, tampoco es que pudiera ver mucho en ese lugar.

—¿Y... cuánto tiempo podemos estar aquí? —preguntó Kaworu mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y comenzaba a distinguir algunos objetos.

—El que nosotros queramos... Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Vigilé que nadie me viera, y te agarré justo a tiempo.

—Ah, sí... —Kaworu hizo un leve quejido y se arregló el listón de su uniforme que había sido jalado por Shinji.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Kaworu! No quería dañar tu uniforme...

—Tranquilo, no lo dañaste... —rio alegremente, para sorpresa de Shinji— sólo lo tironeaste un poco...

—Bueno, espero no haber deshecho ese bonito nudo rojo...

—Haha... ¿Te gusta?

—Es muy lindo. Yo quisiera tener un uniforme así, como el tuyo. El mío es tan feo y simple...

—Claro que no... Bueno, es simple, pero lo convinas muy bien con esa playera azul, déjame decirte —Kaworu hizo una pausa— Además, cuando llegué a la escuela, todos se burlaron de mí por este uniforme —suspiró— Pero estaba tan acostumbrado en mi antigua escuela que no quería dejar de usarlo.

—Sí recuerdo cuando llegaste —dijo serio Shinji— Pero a mí siempre me pareció adorable...

—Muchas gracias...

—Pero, siempre tuve la duda... ¿Cómo te dejaron llevarlo hasta ahora?

—Es que mis abuelos hablaron con el director, y lo convencieron de que podía usarlo. Después de todo, esta escuela no tiene uniforme oficial tampoco. Solo mira a Mari Makinami, tiene un despampanante unirme y nadie le dice nada...

—¿Tus abuelos hablaron...?

—Mi madre está fuera del país desde hace mucho. Mis abuelos me cuidaron desde siempre...

Mientras hablaban, llegaron un poco más al fondo y por fin a uno de los tragaluces.

—¿Podemos sentarnos en el suelo, o...?

—Sí, generalmente está seco.

Kaworu miró con mucha lastima a Shinji. ¿Tan seguido tenía que huir de los golpes de ese matón de mierda? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Sentía demasiada impotencia.

—Al fin te veo un poco mejor la cara —sonrió Kaworu. Y atrevidamente, quitó un mechón de su cara y lo deslizó detrás de su oreja— No, ahora sí...

Shinji quedó viéndolo directamente a los ojos, muy impresionado. Kaworu podía asegurar que se estaba sonrojando, pero no lo veía con tanta claridad. Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos. Completamente hermosos. Sin pensarlo acercó de a poco su rostro al de Shinji, quien se mantenía callado y casi podía jurar que expectante. Y aunque no había mucha luz, veía sus ojos brillar incandescentemente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alertó

—Ah-- Di-Discúlpame, Ikari... —se alejó considerablemente y desvió la mirada— No quiero que pienses que soy un atrevido... Estaba viéndote de cerca, nada más... —Trató de sonreír, aunque en el fondo se sintió bastante torpe.

—Entiendo... —suspiró Shinji, resignado y algo desilusionado— No te preocupes...

Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Kaworu abrió el diálogo nuevamente.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de que Suzuhara probablemente me estaría apuñalando ahora, y de que no tenía escapatoria, esta no ha sido la ocasión en que he sentido más miedo en mi vida...

—¿En serio? —Shinji lo miró muy intrigado y asustado. Kaworu rio.

—No te preocupes, sentí más miedo cuando volé en un avión por primera vez a los ocho años...

—Ah... Creí que había sido algo grave... —suspiró relajado.

—Pero eso no significa que esta situación no haya sido peor... —miró al suelo y luego a Shinji— Así que gracias por salvarme...

—No fue nada, en serio —desvió la mirada tímidamente.

—No sé qué ocurrirá mañana, pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos y seguros...

A pesar de lo poco tranquilizadoras que eran esas palabras, Shinji se sintió feliz con esa declaración.

—Es cierto... —Shinji súbitamente sintió la confianza de recargarse en el hombro ajeno, e incluso de agarrarle el brazo. Definitivamente no quería que ese momento terminara.

—Disculpa, Ikari, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Kaworu, después de unos instantes.

—Claro... —se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí siempre? Porque, según dices, este lugar te es completamente familiar...

—Bueno, porque ese idiota suele agredirme. La verdad nunca antes me había golpeado como ayer... Pero aún así no quería tolerar sus burlas así que un día descubrí este lugar... Y fue como una especie de santuario —vio que Kaworu lo miraba con algo de tristeza— Por más ridículo que suene...

—No es ridículo, para nada... —puso una mano en su hombro para confortarlo— ¿Pero por qué no ibas a tu casa, simplemente? —calló de golpe— Lo siento, esa pregunta fue impertinente...

—No, no lo fue... —Shinji lo miró con una sonrisa algo decaída- Tengo problemas con mis padres... O más bien con mi padre... Él es muy estricto y yo no soy tan buen estudiante como él querría. Como mi madre no hace nada, él a veces me golpea, por eso-- —comenzó a quebrarse— Por eso prefiero entrar aquí y quedarme a salvo de todo —colocó su cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

Kaworu se quedó pensativo. Mostrar debilidad a una persona que había sido tan fuerte como para ayudarlo no era una opción. Pero no podía abrazar a Shinji sin su permiso. Posiblemente él prefería llorar sin nadie delante.

—Shinji, ¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

El chico levantó rápidamente su mirada, para posarla en Kaworu.

—Me has llamado Shinji...

—¡Ah!, Es cierto... —se sintió aún más torpe— No te molesta, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no... —Shinji sonrió a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas— y lo otro... tampoco me molesta... —esta vez su sonrojo fue tan evidente que no tuvo problemas en notarlo.

Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que le gustaba a Shinji.

Procedió a rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. Se hubiera podido concentrar más en inhalar el rico aroma de Shinji o en disfrutar la suavidad y blandura de su cuerpo, sino fuera porque el chico temblaba de sobremanera.

—¿Tienes frío o estás nervioso? —rio Kaworu.

Shinji no respondió, y sólo se hundió aún más en su pecho. Nunca se había fijado tanto en lo bajito y delgado que era en su comparación.

—Shinji... No es que no me guste estar aquí —comenzó a hablar mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente— Pero de ahora en adelante podríamos reunirnos en otros lugares... Tal vez en mi casa, ¿No? Mis abuelos son algo amargados, pero no tendrían problema en recibir a un chico tan agradable como tú...

—Eso sería genial... —sus ojos dieron un escaso brillo— aunque no sé si pueda...

—No te preocupes, de una u otra forma nos seguiremos viendo fuera de clases. No me importa si es aquí en todo caso...

—Lo siento, Kaworu... Yo... arruiné el momento con mis tontos lloriqueos... Es que a veces no puedo evitarlo...

—Bueno, es tu forma de sacar el dolor... —Kaworu tomó sus manos y observó sus muñecas. Estaban limpias y sanas— Tranquilo, es mejor que hacer lo que yo hacía...

—¿Lo que tú...? Oh... —Kaworu alzó sus manos y dejó ver a través de la luz las líneas que marcaban sus muñecas. Como su piel era tan blanca eran fáciles de ver. Pero él nunca las había visto. Es más, siempre consideró a Kaworu como un chico feliz aunque algo aislado. Se veía que era de buena posición económica aunque no fuera rico. Tal vez siempre fue demasiado estúpido al creer eso.

—Por favor... Dime que ya no lo haces... —lo miró suplicante.

—Hace tiempo que no —mintió para tranquilizarlo. Hace poco se había cortado en otra parte de su cuerpo no tan visible- ¿Pero entiendes lo que digo? Está bien llorar. Es mucho mejor que hacer esto.

Siguieron conversando un rato sobre diversos temas, hasta que al pasar varios minutos, tuvieron que pararse debido a la incomodidad.

Era increíble. Habían estado años en la misma clase y su encuentro recién se estaba dando ahora, a raiz de un hecho violento. No de un acto espontaneo.

—Si creías que era el más agradable de la clase, ¿Porqué nunca me hablaste antes? —dijo Shinji, ya sonriente y con gran soltura.

—Porque era un idiota amargado... no quería tener amigos, y además me parecías muy tierno como para llegar a amargarte la vida... Eso pensaba... —Shinji negó con la cabeza y rio— ¿Y tú por qué no te acercaste a mí si te parecía tan interesante?

Shinji calló unos segundos y se mordió el labio.

—Porque no podía acercarme a ti —dijo melancólico.

—¿Por qué no? —Kaworu sonrió, proporcionando la sonrisa más amplia y confiable que pudo.

Shinji aparentaba muy bien el papel de chico cobarde. Pero era muy valiente, y eso ya lo había demostrado.

—Porque tú me gustabas.

Kaworu respondió con una suave y adorable risita.

Shinji quedó mudo. No podía creer que había sido tan fácil decirle eso al chico que siempre le gustó. Aún así, luego de tan osado acto, se quedó paralizado esperando una respuesta.

El rubio se acercó lentamente, tratando de agachar su cabeza a la altura de Shinji. Enseguida tomó su mano y la colocó en su propia mejilla.

—Por favor dime que aún te gusto.

—Sí.

Kaworu lo besó.

Nunca había besado a nadie, y Shinji tampoco, así que la ansiedad y desesperación los consumió poco a poco, haciendo que comenzaran a aferrarse mutuamente con cariño.

Shinji jaló un poco el hermoso cabello de Kaworu, quien respondía con un suave toque en su espalda, deslizando sus dedos de arriba a abajo, aunque cuidando de no propasarse con la confianza proporcionada.

Su primer beso fue tan raro... Lleno de ternura, algo de pasión y muchos errores. Shinji reía entre besos, sin poder si quiera imaginar que seguiría besando a la misma persona por muchos, muchos años, y Kaworu mientras tanto se deleitaba con el hermoso espectáculo sonoro dado por el menor. Quería disfrutarlo, quería cuidarlo. Quería cuidarlo siempre. Y quería que él también estuviese ahí, para tener por fin a alguien a quien entegarle su desconfiado corazón.

Tal vez lo que le dijo a Shinji sobre que ya no se inflinjía daño, no sería una mentira después todo.

En ese momento sí que valía decir que nada más importaba, sólo que estaban juntos y recién comenzando a conocer a quien sería el amor de su vida.

**Fin**


	8. Extremely wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SEELE ha decidido iniciar la ejecución del proyecto de instrumentalización humana. Un nuevo y misterioso piloto es enviado a los cuarteles de NERV y Shinji Ikari parece estar muy contento por ello. ¿Pero quién es en realidad Kaworu Nagisa y qué tipo de secretos oculta?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: MonicaAboites**  
http://wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites

Era extremadamente malvado, se dijo Shinji mirando la playa al atardecer, extremadamente malvado el que lo hubiera engañado de esa forma. Había tomado ventaja de su vulnerabilidad, de que se sentía solo y con ganas de ser amado. El ángel vio esto en él y lo engañó, se aprovechó de eso para querer generar el tercer impacto. ¿Pero qué era más malvado? Que el ángel hubiese engañado a Shinji o el hecho de que esa entidad le dijera que quería morir en manos de él. El joven hijo del comandante Ikari consideraba ambos actos crueles e innecesarios, y lo peor que esa entidad obligara a Shinji a cometer el peor de los crímenes: Matar a la persona que realmente amaba. Sí, era extremadamente malvado como la mayoría de su especie. Entonces Shinji comenzó a recordar cómo había empezado todo.

**Una semana antes.**

Misato había llevado a Shinji, Rei y Asuka de vacaciones a una cabaña alejada de la ciudad que según la propia tutora del chico de cabello café oscuro y la muchacha pelirroja, era donde ella y su padre iban de vacaciones o mejor dicho donde su padre trabajaba experimentando o enviando reportes, y ella se divertía jugando en el mar y explorando por allí. Misato como de costumbre estaba muy emocionada por visitar aquel lugar de su niñez estuvo hablando de aquella cabaña todo el rato. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, la famosa cabaña estaba localizada en un bosque en medio de una montaña con vista hacia el mar con mucho trabajo los cuatro llegaron a ella. Como era de esperarse, Asuka fue la primera en quejarse.

—¡Ashhh! ¿Esta es tu cabaña de la infancia? —exclamó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja, mientras veía con desagrado cómo un mosquito zumbaba por allí. 

—Je, je. Vamos, será divertido —dijo Misato— ¡Vengan! 

La mujer abrió la puerta de la cabaña con una llave que estaba localizada debajo de un felpudo cubierto por una grama de polvo, la llave estaba oxidada y vieja. Al abrirla, ésta emitió un ruido escandaloso. El lugar como la misma puerta y el felpudo estaban llenos de telarañas. Al frente de la casa había una chimenea vieja, un cuadro de frutas descolorido y una mesa con una botella de whisky a un lado. Misato agarró la botella observándola detalladamente. 

—Mmm... creo que tendremos que ir a la tienda a comprar alcohol. 

—¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó Asuka, asqueada en el momento en que vio una rata pasarse rápido. 

—Claro. ¡Será divertido! —reiteró la mujer, animándolos. 

—¿Pretendes que limpiemos? —se quejó Asuka. 

—A menos claro que quieras dormir con polvo —dijo Misato sarcástica. 

Por supuesto, Shinji y Rei no se quejaron de tener que limpiar. Asuka anduvo un tanto escéptica pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar después de ver que el suelo, donde iban a dormir, estaba todo empolvado y lleno de cucarachas. 

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Misato los llevó al mar donde contemplaron el atardecer. El paisaje por supuesto para Shinji era bonito pero no era nada del otro mundo, de nuevo sentía que no encajaba completamente ahí y también que algo le faltaba. Recordó un poco a Touji y cómo había fallado en protegerle, todo por culpa de Gendo Ikari, a quien Shinji le guardaba un feroz rencor. 

Shinji echó un suspiro prolongado mientras contemplaba a las muchachas; Asuka y Misato conversaban mientras que Rei leía una novela de Tanizaki bajo una sombra. Como siempre, la taciturna de Rei no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que arribaron a la playa ni ante la suciedad de la cabaña. 

A pesar de que Shinji se esforzaba en querer entender a Rei, la verdad es que no era tan diferente de Asuka; las dos ponían barreras, la pelirroja en su agresividad y Rei en su pasividad. En ocasiones, a Shinji le gustaría hablar con alguien que no pusiera barreras; estaba Misato pero ella era demasiado obtusa en sus insinuaciones y Shinji, a pesar de que estaba agradecido con ella por haberse ocupado de él desde que llegó a Nerv, la verdad no le tenía demasiada confianza. 

Por otro lado, la personalidad muy extrovertida de Misato le daba la impresión a Shinji que lo juzgaría por sus decisiones. Además a pesar de que Misato quería aparentar que todo estaba bien, Shinji notaba que ella seguía extrañado a Kaji. Misato casi todas las noches lloraba en silencio mientras bebía varias cervezas. Shinji intuía que lo hacía para permanecer ebria la mayor para del tiempo y olvidarse de su enamorado. 

\--- 

Ya en la noche, los chicos regresaron a la cabaña del padre de Misato. Shinji se preparó para dormir mientras contemplaba la noche junto con el sonido de los grillos a lo lejos también se veía el gran mar. Shinji pensó que Misato fue muy afortunada de niña pues aquella cabaña debió haberla llenado de tantas dichas al tener un gran bosque y la playa para poder jugar. Eso claro, antes de la llegada del Segundo Impacto. 

¡Cuánto mal les habían hecho los ángeles a los humanos! Meditó Ikari. 

El muchacho hubiese contemplado un poco más el bosque y el mar sino fuera porque una irritante voz femenina lo interrumpió. 

—¡Apúrate tarado que necesito ir al baño! —gritó Asuka. 

—Sí, sí. Ya voy —respondió Shinji vacilando. 

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos para dormir en los sleeping bag, Shinji se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, y puso su walkman para intentar conciliar el sueño. Asuka ya se había quedado dormida, y comenzó hablar en sueños, decía el nombre de Kaji mientras que un leve sollozo acompañaba sus murmullos. A pesar de que tenía puestos los audífonos, Ikari aún podía escuchar a Asuka murmurar. Sabiendo que no podía dormir con su compañera hablando en sueños, Shinji decidió salir de la cabaña a contemplar la noche. 

El joven abrió la ventana y observó que Rei estaba sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña contemplando el mar y escuchando el sonido de los grillos. Tratando de acercarse a ella, preguntó: 

—Ayanami, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? 

La joven volteó a mirar a Shinji con aquellos emblemáticos ojos rojos y asintió. El castaño solo pudo sentarse a su lado y durante varios minutos permanecieron sin hablar, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio. 

—¿Han habido otros reportes de ángeles? 

—No —dijo Rei. 

—Según lo que me dijo la doctora Ritsuko, todavía queda un último ángel más antes de que todo termine. 

Rei permaneció en silencio. Shinji se sintió más solo mientras que sentía que había logrado tener un comienzo con ella ahora todo era diferente. No podía sacarse de la cabeza los millones de clones, que junto con Ritsuko y Misato habían encontrado en aquella instalación. Shinji creía que a lo mejor Rei podía al menos acordarse de lo que la otra Rei sentía por él, pero no, todo estaba en blanco. 

¿Realmente esta nueva Rei estaba viva? ¿O era solo una muñeca como la describía a menudo Asuka? Por otra parte, Shinji recordaba cómo la doctora Ritsuko había destruido los nuevos clones de Rei, el muchacho pensaba que en caso de que Rei muriese nuevamente contra el último ángel, sería la última vez que la vería. 

_La última imagen de su madre._

Mientras tanto, Misato se encontraba en la sala de estar de la cabaña, bebiendo y llorando por la muerte de Kaji de nuevo, quería beber hasta caer inconsciente, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. La realidad era demasiado dura para afrontarla. 

Misato bendecía el licor, pues su sabor y el hecho que le hicieran olvidar, era un buen escape. En su etapa de aventurera y chica universitaria, cuando se sentía sola generalmente escapaba con algún amante para tener sexo desenfrenado. El sexo también la ayudaba a olvidar su soledad, y con Kaji había conseguido eso, a pesar de que en la universidad habían un montón de chicas que le tenían envidia por ser muy popular con los hombres. 

Generalmente, Misato al llegar a la universidad observaba a un grupo de chicas murmurar a sus espaldas y decir: "Allí viene la zorra de Misato", "¡Vaya mujerzuela!", "Pobre del hombre que se case con ella, lo va engañar a los tres meses de matrimonio". En aquellos tiempos, a Misato esos comentarios no le importaban, ya que sabía eran motivados por la envidia de las mujeres que no lograban tener tanto éxito con los hombres como ella. 

Pero ahora le dolían esos comentarios porque eran verdad, todo lo que esas mujeres decían sobre su promiscuidad era cierto. El hecho de que utilizaba el sexo para escapar, justo como con el alcohol, eran verdad. Y ahora se encontraba sola en el mundo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. La mujer de cabello azul se llevó la mano derecha su frente mientras que con la otra seguía bebiendo su tercera cerveza. Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de caer en la locura del alcohol, una llamada la desconcertó. Era Ritsuko. 

—¿Sí? 

—Misato, qué bueno que no estás dormida todavía. 

—Estaba a punto de dormirme. ¿Qué quieres? 

—Quería decirte que ya pueden regresar a NERV. Los cambios ya se han efectuado. 

—¿Nos sacaron de NERV solo por unos cambios? 

—Órdenes del comité. Por cierto, sé que ahora andas ebria o tal vez ya te estás poniendo borracha, pero es necesario que lo anotes y lo recuerdes. El comité envió a un quinto niño elegido. 

—¿Un quinto niño? —inquirió Katsuragi— ¿Quién es? 

—Es confidencial. SEELE no ha dado mayor información, solo nos dijeron que llegara el lunes por la mañana. 

Misato como pudo siguió las instrucciones de Ritsuko y anotó la llegada de un nuevo miembro que colaboraría con Asuka, Shinji y Rei, por lo que a la mañana siguiente una gran camioneta de NERV llegó a la entrada de la cabaña del padre de Misato. 

La camioneta la conducía Maya, quien llegó junto con Ritsuko. Misato sonrió por debajo, Ritsuko conocía bastante bien el hecho de que la mujer de cabello azul no podría manejar hasta la ciudad, por lo que la doctora Akagi se encargó de trasladarla junto con sus chicos de vuelta a NERV. 

\--- 

A la mañana del lunes, los chicos notaron los cambios efectuados en la enorme instalación. Había más personal de seguridad de SEELE, asimismo, habían varios doctores que trabajaban directamente con el comité. Por supuesto, ni el Comandante Ikari ni el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki les habían dado mucha información sobre por qué ahora la presencia de SEELE era ahora más alta. 

El Comandante Ikari solo les dijo a Misato que llevara a los chicos a la plataforma de aterrizaje para recibir al quinto niño elegido. La mayor enlistó a los tres muchachos mientras los llevaba a la azotea de NERV. El clima estaba despejado y no había ninguna ave en el cielo. 

La doctora Akagi se estaba impacientando debido a que la llegada del quinto niño se demoraba demasiado. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y ningún helicóptero aparecía ni se veía a distancia, para colmo el calor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Asuka comenzó a quejarse. 

—¡Qué impuntuales y qué desconsiderados son! Nos dicen que esperemos y nada más no llegan. 

—Paciencia, ya llegarán —intentó decir Misato. 

—¡Pues que lleguen ya! ¡No tengo todo el día! —insistió la pelirroja. 

Shinji resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blancos e intentó ignorar a su compañera y sus quejas; a pesar de que Asuka podría tener un poco de razón sobre el calor y que los tenían allí como idiotas esperando, desesperarse no serviría de nada. 

En su lugar, Shinji intentó enfocarse más en otra cuestión, preguntándose qué clase de chico sería el quinto elegido. El muchacho esperaba que fuera amable y no tan reservado como Rei ni tan explosivo como Asuka. O al menos, que fuese lo bastante normal para forjar una amistad. 

Finalmente, un helicóptero de la corporación SEELE apareció en el horizonte combinándose con el sol. Misato les indicó a los tres niños elegidos que se apartaran para que el aterrizaje fuese seguro y apropiado. 

De él, salieron cuatro miembros de la armería de SEELE y después salió una enigmática mujer de cabellos plateados arreglados en un moño, vestía con una bata blanca y llevaba un cuaderno en la mano derecha. Shinji supuso que esa mujer debía ser para SEELE lo que la doctora Akagi era para NERV. 

El Comandante Ikari se acercó a la mujer para saludarla ella igual se inclinó y con una sonrisa se presentó. 

—Buenas tardes, Comandante Ikari. Soy la doctora Rina Sarabi, el comité me envió aquí para escoltar al quinto niño elegido. 

—Doctora Sarabi —saludó el comandante Ikari—. Es un gran honor tener un miembro tan respetado de SEELE aquí en NERV, le aseguro que no defraudaremos al comité. Y que su enviado gozará de toda la comodidad necesaria. 

Shinji estaba curioso. Quería saber qué clase de niño había enviado aquella misteriosa organización, pensó que probablemente era alguien más adulto en lugar de un niño como él o como Rei. El muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro intentó ver a través de la pequeña escolta al nuevo integrante de NERV pero esos soldados fornidos no dejaban ver mucho, solamente se veían las piernas del nuevo niño que llevaba unos shorts de color blanco. 

No obstante, Shinji no pudo ver más, pues cuando un soldado se dio cuenta que husmeaba se colocó en frente, lo que al hijo del Comandante le pareció extraño. 

_"Un niño al que no dejan mirar"._

Sabiendo que era mejor no causar problemas, Shinji prestó atención a las palabras de esa doctora llamada Rina Sarabi. Misato un tanto escéptica, preguntó con desinterés a la mujer de cabellos plateados. 

—¿De manera que usted es la tutora del quinto niño? 

—Así es. Él ha estado conmigo siempre, prácticamente desde que nació. Para nosotros y para el comité es muy importante, y un regalo preciado lo que les estamos enviando. Para el señor Lorenz es como un hijo. Usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie, Comandante Ikari —señaló la doctora Sarabi, sonriendo a Gendo y luego fijando sus ojos en Rei. 

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente —respondió el Comandante Ikari mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Rei. 

Shinji no pudo sino sentir cierta molestia, esa preferencia de Gendo por Rei, y el hecho de que para su padre él no era más que un tonto útil. Shinji ya quería irse de aquel lugar, y además Asuka lo notó y se le acercó solo con intenciones de fastidiarlo. 

—Te molesta que tu padre quiera más a esa muñeca que a ti, ¿no? 

El castaño la ignoró y resistió un gran impulso en querer darle una bofeteada, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Sin más, Shinji prefirió apartarse de la pelirroja y se puso a lado de Misato. Finalmente después de tanta plática inútil de adultos, la doctora Sarabi se pronunció. 

—En fin, caballeros, supongo que es todo en lo concerniente a nuestro protegido. Sal, por favor. 

En cuanto la mujer pronunció aquella oración, los soldados se fueron apartando para dar espacio al nuevo chico. Lo que esperaba encontrar Shinji se derrumbó, el nuevo chico estaba lejos de lucir como un estirado o un adulto. Era cortés y muy hermoso; tenía los ojos rojos como los de Rei aunque sus cabellos eran rubios, iba vestido con un traje de marinero con una boina blanca con dos rayas azules. 

Shinji quedó embobado por la belleza anti-natural de aquel chico. Incluso Asuka se había quedado embelesada por el recién llegado. Misato quedó perdida en ese muchacho por unos cuantos segundos y en cuanto reaccionó, procedió a presentar a sus chicos. 

—Ellos son. Asuka Langley Soryu, Rei Ayanami y Shinji Ikari. 

—Encantados —dijeron los tres al unísono. 

—Kaworu Nagisa —respondió el chico con una sonrisa amable—. Encantado. 

La doctora Sarabi estuvo al pendiente de las pruebas de sincronización de los tres chicos elegidos. Kaworu Nagisa se mantenía a lado de ella también al pendiente de los resultados. Por su parte, la doctora Akagi daba instrucciones a Asuka para que estuviera relajada, pues aparentemente sus resultados estaban empezando a flaquear. 

—Como lo hiciste las últimas veces Asuka. Trata de mantenerte relajada. 

—¡Lo estoy haciendo! —gruñó la chica. 

Durante todo el proceso de sincronización, Ritsuko estuvo casi la mayor parte del tiempo regañando a la segunda elegida dada su poca concentración, a pesar de que Asuka intentaba conectarse con la unidad no lograba hacerlo bien como en las veces anteriores. Algo que se vio reflejado en los resultados cuando el proceso terminó. 

En cuanto la doctora Akagi entregó los resultados y viendo que el rendimiento de la chica era relativamente bajo comparados con los de Rei y Shinji, la doctora Sarabi hizo sus observaciones y señaló. 

—Es evidente, Mayor Katsuragi, que uno de sus niños no está del todo bien. 

—Es solo estrés. Como verá, Asuka se vio afectada por un ángel hace unos meses a pesar de que físicamente está...-- 

—No podemos esperar a que su piloto recupere la estabilidad emocional al ciento por ciento —le interrumpió la otra. 

—¿Qué es lo que propone entonces, doctora Sarabi? —inquirió Ritsuko. 

—Kaworu está más que listo para asumir el mando de la Unidad 02. 

—¿¡Qué!? —rugió Asuka nada más de escuchar las nefastas declaraciones ajenas. 

La pelirroja estaba completamente fuera de sí, por lo que se acercó a la doctora Sarabi y le recriminó. 

—¿Es qué me cree inepta para continuar como piloto? 

La doctora Sarabi respondió con una voz tranquila y pausada. 

—Nunca he dicho eso. 

—¡Pero lo piensa! —acusó Asuka. 

—Asuka por favor, cálmate —encomendó Misato. 

—¡¡¡No!!! ¿Cómo quieres que me calmé? 

—Evidentemente no lo has entendido —intervino Kaworu con una voz pacífica. 

Asuka volteó a mirarlo, quedando un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que el recién llegado se refiriera a ella. La voz del quinto niño no tenía un tono de burla o ni denotaba intenciones de provocarla, sino que era muy similar a cuando un hermano mayor experimentado habla con su hermano menor. Asuka sin embargo levantó la ceja, estaba furiosa. 

—¿Qué no he entendido? 

—El EVA tiene mente. Si no despliegas la tuya, el EVA no funcionará como quieres. Puedes hacerlo mejor. Ten fe. 

Ese último comentario hirió el ego que Asuka tenía, la joven pelirroja estuvo a punto de llorar a causa de la rabia que sentía. Se dirigió al nuevo chico gritándole. 

—¡¡¡No necesito tu compasión!!! 

Y luego, Asuka se marchó corriendo de ahí. Ninguno de los presentes la detuvo. El Comandante Ikari, quien estaba observando todo de su puesto oficial junto con Fuyutsuki a su lado, dio la orden. 

—Muy bien, doctora Sarabi. Su protegido sustituirá a la piloto en la Unidad 02. 

La sustitución de Asuka tomó a Shinji por sorpresa. Ese joven iba a estar en el lugar de la muchacha pelirroja, lo que hijo del Comandante Ikari le producía cierta curiosidad. Después de un leve descanso, las doctoras Akagi y Sarabi dijeron que iban a continuar las prácticas de sincronización. 

Shinji Ikari fue al baño para intentar relajarse. Desde que ese muchacho misterioso arribó a NERV, el castaño sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, como si cientas mariposas revolotearan en su interior. 

_"Los chicos no deben enamorarse de otros chicos"_, se dijo en voz baja. 

Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía así y por qué Kaworu le importaba tanto? 

Al salir del baño, el muchacho castaño observó a Kaworu Nagisa caminando solitariamente y mirando alrededor con gran calma, teniendo los brazos hacia atrás. Shinji intentó pasar rápido pues su presencia era abrumadora pero fue descubierto. 

—¡Hey! —lo llamó el otro. 

A Shinji no le quedó más remedio que voltear a ver a su interlocutor. Quiso correr lejos de aquel misterioso muchacho de cabellera rubia pero su cuerpo parecía paralizado, por lo que se quedó allí muy nervioso, mientras Kaworu se le acercaba de forma tranquila y pausada. 

—Eres el hijo del Comandante Ikari ¿no? 

Shinji asintió, sin poder decir más. 

—Pensaba que no te caía bien —dijo Kaworu en un tono taciturno. 

—No. ¿Cómo podría? Es solo que... tu llegada nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Y ahora que vas a entrar a sustituir a Asuka, pues es algo inesperado. 

—Lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que no es nada personal ni en contra de esa chica. Tengo un protocolo que debo obedecer al pie de la letra —explicó Kaworu en un tono que parecía denotar que su presencia no era algo que él mismo quisiera. 

—Sí, claro. Te creo completamente. 

—En fin, supongo que debemos apurarnos. El descanso está por terminar. 

—Emmm... Nagisa... 

—Kaworu —replicó el joven. 

—¿Qué? 

—La doctora Sarabi y los ancianos me han llamado Nagisa desde los cinco años. No me molesta, pero no quiero caer en formalidades con muchachos de mi edad. 

—Eh, sí, claro —dijo Shinji sonrojándose—. Tú puedes decirme Shinji. 

Shinji y Kaworu regresaron a las pruebas de sincronización. Para sorpresa de todos, la sincronización de Kaworu fue casi perfecta. Era como si el EVA y aquel muchacho misterioso fueran uno mismo. Misato empezó a desconfiar, pensaba que ese chico era demasiado perfecto como para ser humano. De acuerdo con la doctora Sarabi, quien se había encargado de la educación del quinto niño, Kaworu destacaba prácticamente en todo, incluso en los deportes. Nunca había asistido a una escuela y había sido prácticamente criado en los cuarteles de la misteriosa organización sin conocer el mundo exterior. 

La pregunta era... ¿por qué SEELE había querido que ese chico se mantuviera en el anonimato? Era quizás porque se trataba de un tesoro que debía ser preservado, y solamente con NERV habían hecho una excepción. Cuando la sesión terminó, Misato se quedó en el área de pruebas prácticamente sola, excepto por Makoto que seguía revisando algunas cosas pero tanto Shigeru como Maya ya se habían marchado. La mujer se acercó al chico de gafas. 

—Mucho trabajo, ¿no? 

—Algo así. No puedo creerlo, el nuevo chico es muy bueno en esto de la sincronización. Nunca había visto esa clase niveles, solamente en Ayanami. 

—Sí —coincidió Misato—. Aquel chico es todo un prodigio. 

Makoto observó un tanto extrañado a la mayor Katsuragi, que se había quedado muda y pensativa. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre joven. 

Misato sabía que podía meterse en problemas con sus superiores, en especial con SEELE pero por otra parte, algo sobre ese extraño elegido le seguía inquietando. No confiaba del todo en él, y sobre todo el hecho de que el comité ahora tuviese más presencia que antes en NERV. 

—Hyuga, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre ese chico Kaworu Nagisa y esa doctora llamada Sarabi. 

—¿Es por orden del Comandante Ikari? 

—Será mejor que no se entere lo que te encomendé. 

—Podríamos meternos en un grave problema. 

—Lo sé. Pero ese chico no me inspira nada bueno. Por favor, te lo pido no como tu superiora sino como tu amiga. 

Makoto dudó sobre aquella proposición, pero Misato era insistente y además, el muchacho de lentes quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su mayor. 

—Cuenta conmigo, Misato. 

—Gracias, Makoto. 

\--- 

Al llegar a casa, Shinji contempló que Asuka estaba tendida en el suelo y miraba al techo. El muchacho sabía que lo mejor era no molestarla, pues el hecho de haber sido sustituida por Kaworu debía tener a la joven totalmente desequilibrada. Lo mejor que podía hacer Shinji era encender la televisión, y cuando le diera hambre hacer la comida para los tres, dejándole Asuka la cena en el comedor por si le apetecía comer después. Eso resultó ser un buen plan por lo que el chico encendió la televisión para ver uno de esos programas de concursos que regularmente Misato y Asuka veían en las noches. 

Shinji intentaba concentrarse en el programa que estaba viendo pero le resultaba imposible. El tema de Kaworu lo estaba inquietando demasiado y no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo precisamente ahora? ¿Estaría cómodo en aquella habitación que NERV le dio? ¿No se sentiría muy solo en esos cuarteles tan fríos? 

El joven Ikari trató apartar su mente de Kaworu Nagisa por unos minutos pero fue inútil, siempre regresaba al mismo punto de inicio. El muchacho soltó un suspiro de derrota, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Asuka, quien estaba al lado de él contemplándolo de una forma desdeñosa. 

—¿Por quién suspiras, tarado? 

—Por nadie. Realmente solo estaba viendo la televisión. 

La cosa hubiese acabado allí de no ser porque Asuka estaba buscando cualquier excusa para desquitar su mal humor, y quién mejor que Shinji para aplacar aquella rabia que la consumía. 

—Ya entiendo. A ti te alegra que me hayan sustituido, ¿no? 

—No. Eso no es cierto —protestó Shinji. 

—Claro. Así podrás pasar más tiempo de calidad con tu "novio" por el que andabas suspirando —acusó Asuka. 

Shinji ya estaba harto, había soportado en el pasado varios insultos de Asuka pero lo que había dicho ya era el colmo. Ella estaba de malhumor por haber sido sustituida y por perder contra el ángel Arael, el cual la dejó un trauma terrible y que de no haber sido porque Shinji la salvó, Asuka estaría en un estado catatónico o probablemente muerta. 

Con justa razón Shinji estaba harto, harto de que nadie reconociera aquellas buenas acciones que había hecho. Asuka y su padre daban por sentado que él tenía que cumplirlas. Enojado contempló a la pelirroja y le gritó. 

—¡Hubiera dejado que el ángel te hiciera picadillo! 

Ikari salió enojado del departamento, no le apetecía el ver a Asuka ni estar cerca de ella. El joven caminó por las calles de Tokyo-3, el toque de queda estaba a punto de comenzar por lo que había muy poca gente en las calles. 

Shinji se puso a pensar si lo que le había dicho a Asuka estuvo bien. Después de todo, un ángel mató a Touji y Shinji se culpaba constantemente por ello, diciéndose que pudo haberlo salvado. Pero fue su padre quien se interpuso. Entonces, el castaño se horrorizó al desearle lo mismo a Asuka, era que no había aprendido absolutamente nada de lo que conllevaba el ver morir a alguien. 

Entonces Shinji fue a la playa a contemplar el mar, pues de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizaba. El muchacho se sentó en una roca para intentar aclarar su mente, eran demasiadas emociones conectadas. 

—Es hermoso, ¿no? 

Shinji se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz pues lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Kaworu Nagisa estaba también mirando el mar parado sobre lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol con forma de ángel. El chico albino contemplaba aquello de una forma tranquila y serena. Shinji sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir de una forma que no entendía. 

—¿Eh? 

—Que es hermoso. El agua debe estar tibia. 

—Sí, también lo creo. Me parece que estamos en verano. 

—¿Te gustaría nadar? —preguntó Kaworu. 

—Me encantaría pero yo no tengo traje de baño. 

—Podemos nadar desnudos —sugirió Kaworu mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. 

—¿Qué? Pero si...-- 

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambos somos hombres. 

—Es que... no sé —dijo Shinji mientras su rostro iba poniéndose absolutamente colorado. 

—¡Oh, vamos! Ven, nada conmigo. 

—Yo... —expresó Shinji bajando la cabeza, ya que no quería que Kaworu lo viera con las manchitas rojas en sus mejillas. No obstante, cuando lo miró su compañero de NERV no mostraba un aire de superioridad ni de burla porque Shinji se mostraba vulnerable. Al contrario, Kaworu seguía con la misma sonrisa seductora y pose relajada. 

—No te morderé, lo prometo —insistió Kaworu en un tono que denotaba cierta guasa. 

El hijo del Comandante Ikari terminó aceptando la invitación de su nuevo compañero piloto. Shinji comenzó a quitarse las ropas con cierto pudor y timidez, en contraste con Kaworu, quien lo hizo con una facilidad impresionante, era como si no le avergonzaba tener que desnudarse delante de un chico al que todavía no acababa de conocer del todo bien. 

Shinji observó cómo el muchacho rubio comenzaba a introducirse en el agua, lo pudo contemplar mejor. Kaworu tenía una figura preciosa era delgado pero esbelto, su piel resplandecía muchísimo, parecía cal Shinji un tanto intrigado notó que el joven albino llevaba dos vendajes en las muñecas. Nagisa miró de reojo a su compañero, quien seguía embobado con las manos tratando de desabotonarse la camisa. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Emmm, Kaworu tal vez esto no sea buena idea. ¿Qué tal si alguien nos descubre? 

—Nadie lo hará. Hay un toque de queda que está apunto de efectuarse, ¿no? Y si lo hacen, yo asumiré la culpa. De eso no te preocupes. Así que ven, el agua esta deliciosa. 

Shinji no puso más resistencia, la persuasión de Kaworu era bastante efectiva en él. Ikari terminó de desnudarse por completo y entró al agua. El joven rubio tenía razón, el agua estaba tibia y deliciosa. El otro notó que el lugar donde estaban no era tan profundo y quedó viendo a Kaworu, quien seguía flotando en el agua completamente relajado. Cuando el quinto niño abrió sus ojos rojo y vio que Shinji lo miraba, éste último desvió su vista. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí... es solo que esto es extraño. 

Kaworu se compuso para acercarse a Shinji. Sin embargo, el otro intentó alejarse de su compañero; ese nulo respeto que Kaworu tenía sobre el espacio personal ponía a Shinji nervioso, intentaba decir que no pero sus labios no se movían. Una parte del chico Ikari quería ese contacto pero la otra parte lo rechazaba. 

_"Los chicos no aman a otros chicos"._ Se dijo Shinji mentalmente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo sobre la atracción que él sentía hacia Kaworu. 

No se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo a parar a una roca que estaba colocada justo en medio debajo del océano, Shinji tropezó pero Kaworu lo sujetó del brazo y la cintura. Lo acercó a él, sonriéndole con ternura pero Shinji trató de apartar su mirada, ya que estaba visiblemente sonrojado. 

—¿Temes sentir a otras personas? —inquirió el rubio. 

—No, bueno sí. La verdad... no lo sé —contestó Shinji. 

\--- 

Kaworu había aprendido mucho sobre su nuevo compañero y deseaba compartir con él más momentos. Pero sabía que su tiempo como humano ya estaba a punto de terminarse, la doctora Sarabi le habló que en él era inevitable el proceso de metamorfosis, como las mariposas cambiaban de capullo cuando les llegaba el momento. Y a Kaworu le estaba por llegar. 

Al volver al cuarto que NERV le había ofrecido, el muchacho albino observó sus muñecas y cómo estás empezaban a resplandecer, era cuestión de tiempo para que los vendajes especiales que le había puesto la doctora Sarabi dejaran de hacer efecto. Al ir la doctora a su habitación para cambiarle las vendas, ésta confirmó lo que el joven se temía. 

—Cada vez hacen menos efecto —observó la doctora mientras deslizaba los vendajes para cambiarlos.

Mientras los iba desamarrando, la luz de las muñecas de Kaworu se hacía más brillante. Ahora la luz se había esparcido hasta los antebrazos del joven rubio. La doctora Sarabi colocó más vendajes especiales hasta cubrir las extremidades del joven.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —preguntó él.

—Calculo que hasta la mañana del lunes. Ya va siendo hora.

Kaworu asintió con cierta tristeza en el rostro y bajó la mirada, la doctora Sarabi notó lo que sucedía.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No. Solo que siento que cuando mi transformación suceda, alguien muy importante para mí se va decepcionar mucho.

—Lo lamento, Kaworu.

—No se moleste. Después de todo yo nací únicamente para este momento.

La doctora Sarabi sonrió con tristeza. Realmente no quería perder a Kaworu, quien se había convertido en una especie de hijo para ella pero las ordenes de sus superiores eran claras. En la mañana de lunes todo cambiaría, el proyecto de instrumentalización humana se efectuaría justo como SEELE lo había previsto, y los humanos evolucionarían a algo superior.

\---

Lo que había investigado Makoto Hyuga sobre el quinto niño no era mucho que le sirviera de utilidad a Misato; como Rei, todos sus archivos estaban borrados. Solo se sabía que Kaworu había nacido el día del segundo impacto y que el joven no tenía familiares ni otro tipo de registro.

Era un misterio. Pero Misato no estaba tranquila había algo extraño en ese chico, ella lo había notado puesto que la doctora Sarabi estaba siempre sobre Kaworu mirándole las muñecas constantemente después de las pruebas de sincronización. Incluso cuando se realizó una simulación de una batalla real contra los ángeles, en la que aquel chico había destacado en su combate y en sus capacidades de liderazgo en el momento en que se terminó, Kaworu fue con la doctora Sarabi y ésta le revisó las muñecas.

¿Qué tanto ocultaban ese muchacho y esa doctora?

Misato no estaba conforme y nadie le daba respuestas. Makoto le había dicho que investigar sobre ese chico era algo casi imposible pues todo lo relacionado con él estaba clasificado. Los únicos que conocían su verdadera identidad eran la doctora Sarabi y SEELE. Lo máximo que Misato podía hacer era seguirle la pista al quinto niño y prestar mejor atención a las posibles señales que denotaran algo sospechoso.

En la mañana del lunes, Misato junto con Ritsuko estaban monitoreando los niveles de sincronización, mientras que una enojada Asuka contemplaba a sus dos compañeros. La chica alemana muy molesta como estaba, preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Dónde está ese narcisista afeminado?

—La doctora Sarabi me llamó anoche. Dijo que Nagisa se ausentaría solo por hoy —respondió Ritsuko.

—¿La razón? —inquirió Misato.

—Confidencial —replicó la otra mujer.

—¿Por qué todo lo concerniente a ese chico es confidencial? ¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto? —cuestionó la pelirroja todavía más furiosa.

Asuka estaba completamente en lo cierto, eran demasiados secretos, Misato no dijo nada pero le mandó una mirada acusatoria a Ritsuko sobre la identidad de aquel chico. La doctora Akagi intervino para evitar la confrontación.

—Maya. Revisa que Shinji esté bien en la cuestión cardíaca.

—Sí, doctora.

Misato echó un suspiro, al igual que Asuka estaba completamente frustrada. Tanto NERV como SEELE esperaban de ellos solo aceptar sus cambios. La presencia de SEELE se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente. SEELE estaba más bien vigilando a NERV y Ritsuko al igual que Comandante y el Vice-comandante se estaban reservado cierta información.

La realidad era que Kaworu no se había ido de NERV, estaba justamente afuera de las instalaciones contemplando aquel enorme edificio. Mirándose las muñecas, se dio cuenta que algo brillante se hacía presente tras sus vendajes, ya no podía contener más esa forma humana.

Lanzando un suspiro, el joven rubio comenzó a deshacerse de los vendajes especiales ayudándose con ambas manos. Cuando éstos cayeron, Kaworu cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz de sus muñecas lo consumiera por completo. De su espalda comenzaron a salirle una especie de alas translucidas y la figura humanoide comenzó a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño de un EVA, fue entonces que el ataque a NERV empezó. 

Ahora que Kaworu había dejado de existir, solo quedaba fusionarse con el verdadero Adán para que iniciar el plan de SEELE. El sistema de alerta de NERV comenzó a sonar, y todo se puso en guardia. Misato al sentir el temblor en la cabina de comunicaciones no lo podía creer.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —gritó la mujer.

—Tenemos lectura de la presencia de un ángel.

—¿Un ángel?

—Afirmativo.

Misato se apresuró a ir a las cámaras de seguridad para ver si al menos éstas habían captado algo antes del ataque. Lo que vio la dejó anonada; lo que se captaba en las cámaras fue al quinto niño deshaciéndose de los vendajes y luego un enorme destello que había dejado completamente ciega a la cámara de vigilancia. La luz que los atacaba era tan fuerte que varios sistemas comenzaron a fallar.

—Tenemos interferencia —anunció Shigeru.

—¡Arréglalo, maldita sea! —ordenó Misato— ¡Todos los pilotos a sus lugares! ¡Asuka toma el mando de la Unidad 02!

—¡Pero su sincronización no está al cien! —replicó Ritsuko.

—No importa. Si no nos arriesgamos, será nuestro fin.

—¡Estás desobedeciendo órdenes! Además, ¿qué vas hacer, Misato? —reclamó la doctora.

—¡Voy averiguar qué está pasando de una buena vez! —gritó la aludida.

Ritsuko se tambaleó, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado correr detrás de Misato, la situación en NERV era delicada. Siguiendo las órdenes de la Mayor Katsturagi, Ritsuko le dijo a Asuka que se subiera al Evangelion Unidad 02 para pilotear, y que ella junto con Rei y Shinji debían ir a detener al ángel.

Misato se había calzado una pistola mientras corría por las instalaciones buscando a la doctora Sarabi, la presencia de Nagisa captado en las cámaras de vigilancia, y luego aquella luz que dejó inhabilitados los sistemas de seguridad.

Katsuragi finalmente encontró a la doctora Sarabi, que como era de esperarse intentó huir con otros agentes de SEELE, pero Misato no estaba para ya guardar distancias ni respetar a los soldados de aquella misteriosa organización. Sin más, arribó contra los soldados que estaban custodiando a la doctora en pocos minutos, Misato logró tomarla de rehén frente a varios soldados de SEELE que intentaron reaccionar pero la de pelo azul sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de la doctora y le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza.

—¡No se muevan! —gritó—. Si lo hacen, le volaré la cabeza a su querida doctora.

Los soldados estaban dispuestos a disparar para proteger a la doctora, a pesar de tener el brazo de Misato obstruyéndole el cuello; entonces la doctora dio una indicación para que los soldados se detuvieran, estos lo hicieron, y sin que Misato bajara el arma, las dos mujeres se encerraron en un cuarto.

Finalmente, Katsuragi soltó a la doctora Sarabi, empujándola y ésta cayó al suelo jadeando todavía.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que nos ataca? —vociferó Misato.

—¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? —contestó la doctora.

Misato en respuesta apuntó su pistola hacia la mujer que seguía con una mirada austera, intentando engañarla.

—Tu protegido fue captado por una cámara de seguridad, y luego aquella luz apareció jodiendo a todas las cámaras. ¿Qué demonios es ese chico?

La doctora Sarabi se negaba hablar, Misato ya no estaba dispuesta a ser paciente. Con el manco de la pistola golpeó a la doctora en la sien con cierta fuerza pero la otra ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo para defenderse ni se quejó de la tortura.

—¿Qué cosa es? ¡Maldita sea!

Misato aplicó varios golpes más y estaba a punto de desfigurar el bello rostro de la doctora Sarabi. La Mayor Katsuragi pensó que mataría a la doctora de SEELE pero finalmente ésta habló.

—El último enviado.

—¿Un ángel?

La doctora Sarabi comenzó a carcajearse a pesar de las heridas y miró a Misato de una forma bastante cínica y altanera.

—Has vivido toda tu vida en una mentira.

Dicho esto, la mujer levantó su mano como haciendo una señal y se acercó a una ventana, Misato no lo entendió y de pronto, un disparo dio justo en la frente de la doctora Sarabi, quien cayó al suelo muerta con los ojos abiertos. Se había tratado de un francotirador de SEELE, quien cumplía expresas órdenes. Todo aquello había sido planeado.

—¡Maldita perra! —exclamó Misato—. Se llevó todo a la tumba.

En tanto, el francotirador volvió a disparar desde aquel lugar donde se encontraba, su misión era clara: eliminar a cualquier clase de testigo sin importar de quién se tratara. Misato comprendió entonces que la supuesta alianza que había existido entre NERV y SEELE ahora estaba rota. SEELE les había mandado un ángel para iniciar un tercer impacto. Llamando por su comunicador, Misato se dirigió a los tres chicos pilotos.

—¡Es el quinto niño! ¡Él es el ángel!

—¿Qué? ¿Kaworu es un ángel? ¡No, no puede ser, imposible! —sollozó Shinji.

—¿Lo ven? Ese tipejo nunca me cayó bien. ¡Yo tenía razón! —dijo Asuka.

—No importa. ¡Elimínenlo de inmediato! —ordenó Misato.

Los tres intentaron combatir aquella criatura humanoide reluciente, que parecía doblar sus fuerzas, ya que en cuestión de minutos dejó fuera de combate a las Unidades 00 y 02, solo quedaba Shinji en pie para la batalla. La criatura había creado una especie de campo AT donde no se les permitía a los demás EVAS acceder y alcanzar aquella extraña figura.

Shinji no entendía qué pasaba. La criatura se alejaba de las instalaciones y parecía dirigirse a las profundidades de NERV, el castaño sabía que solo dependía de él detener al ángel. Pero por otra parte, el hijo del Comandante Ikari trataba de asimilar algo.

"Kaworu era extremadamente malvado". Se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para entablar una amistad con él, traicionándolo como todos lo que lo conocían, igual que su padre.

—¡Traidor! —gritó Shinji aquel gigante de luz—. ¡Maldito! —volvió a gritar ésta vez con lágrimas en los ojos—.

Por fin llegaron a las profundidades de NERV, donde estaba un gigante crucificado, la criatura resplandeciente se detuvo y comenzó hablar.

—Finalmente estoy en casa, padre —dijo en forma serena— Momento...

La criatura entonces comprendió que no era Adán quien estaba allí sino Lilith, por supuesto se dijo el ángel de luz, la madre de los Lilims. Sabía que por instinto debía fusionarse con aquella criatura pero en eso el EVA Unidad 02 llegó. Shinji estaba listo para atacar.

—Te estaba esperando, Shinji —le dijo aquella criatura.

Shinji se sorprendió, al parecer esa cosa seguía conservando la conciencia de Kaworu.

—¡Traidor! ¡Vil mentiroso! —respondió Shinji con la voz quebrada.

—Mi empatía por ti nunca fue una mentira. Me caíste bien desde la primera vez que te vi, lo juro.

—¡No mientas! ¡Dijiste eso para debilitarme, querías saber más de mí para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Me traicionaste como mi padre!

—Shinji, no compartimos la misma naturaleza. Tú eres hijo de Lilim y yo de Adán. Hubiese querido ser como tú para compartir más contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me crearon para ser una manifestación artificial de Adán. Mi apariencia humana que conociste en realidad era mi capullo. Me criaron como Kaworu Nagisa para este momento. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Puedo resistirme a mi destino. Los ancianos y la doctora Sarabi no controlaron mi voluntad. Tengo libre albedrío, por eso quiero que tu acabes conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, amigo mío. No quiero hacerte daño ni a los Lilims.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? —preguntó Shinji.

—Porque te amo, Shinji. No deseo acabar en manos de cualquiera. Me daría una gran felicidad morir en tus manos.

—Yo no puedo.

—Por favor, Shinji —suplicó Kaworu-. Apunta a mi núcleo.

La criatura luminosa con su mano de dos dedos se tocó el pecho. Lo que ésta emitió fue un sollozo similar a una yubarta. Shinji intuyó que aquella voz amenazaba con desaparecer, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que la conciencia de Kaworu se perdiera para siempre y solo quedara el instinto característico de los ángeles.

_“Es el ángel más malvado de todos”_

Fue lo que se dijo Shinji con mucho dolor. Se acercó con su Evangelion y con el arma que llevaba apuntó en el núcleo visible de la criatura y disparó. Similar a un espejo, empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse en millones de trozos de luces brillantes. Cuando ésta desapareció el campo AT también lo hizo, y las dos unidades quedaron libres. En cuestión de momentos todo volvió a la normalidad.

Las tropas de SEELE empezaron a marcharse sin aparentes represiones. Notablemente aliviados, tanto el Comandante Ikari como Fuyutsuki felicitaron a los tres pilotos por sus acciones.

\---

**Tiempo actual.**

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que el último ángel apareció. Shinji todavía no lograba asimilar que había matado a la única persona que le había dicho que lo amaba. El chico se miró las manos reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho y lloraba en silencio. No olvidaba a Kaworu, y pensaba en lo equivocado que estaba él en haberle privado la vida. Eso no era amor, era una forma de hacerlo sufrir más; primero Touji y ahora Kaworu. ¿En qué consistía ser piloto si no podía salvar a sus seres queridos? Shinji se la pasaba contemplando la playa donde él y Kaworu habían nadado.

—Shinji —dijo una voz femenina.

Era Misato, quien se acercaba con las dos manos juntas y con el rostro un tanto triste. El chico volteó a verla de reojo pero luego siguió contemplando la playa, en realidad no quería hablar con ella.

—Fue extremadamente malvado.

—Shinji, por favor trata de entender.

—¡Fue extremadamente malvado! —repitió Shinji llorando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Fue extremadamente malvado lo que hice! Le arrebaté la vida a la única persona que había dicho que me amaba.

—Shinji...

—No puedo. Kaworu... él debió sobrevivir.

—Shinji, Kaworu era un ángel. Si él hubiese sobrevivido, nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Hiciste lo correcto. Sé consciente de eso y olvida ya.

La mujer se le acercó para consolarlo. Shinji lloró en el pecho de Misato mientras ella ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del chico. En su memoria, el rostro de Kaworu se dibujó sonriéndole con la misma calma con la que lo había conocido.

—Yo también lo amaba —dijo Shinji—. Lo amaba de una forma en la que no puedo explicar.

Todos los cambios que se originarían a raíz de la muerte del último enviado. La hora oscura empezaba ahora.

**Fin.**


	9. Heridas abiertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tras haber sido echado de casa por su padre, a Shinji Ikari no le queda más que andar por las calles atenido a su suerte y cargando únicamente amargura y desesperanza.**   
**Sumido en una enorme depresión, pasando hambre, carencias y viéndose incapaz de poner fin a su existencia, Shinji acaba colapsando. Pero por azares del destino, es encontrado por un ángel; alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo y a velar por su bienestar de manera totalmente desinteresada.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: GirlFMA**  
http://wattpad.com/user/GirlFMA

Lo conocí un día de lluvioso, en esos en los que te dan ganas de acurrucarte en la comodidad de tu hogar y disfrutar de ese cálido placer y bienestar. Sin embargo, yo ya no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar ni a donde regresar, así que solo me quedaba vagar por la ciudad con la esperanza de que lo poco y nada de dinero que llevaba conmigo me alcanzara para sobrevivir.

Eso sí, no terminaba encontrando la muerte ya fuera a manos de algún delincuente, o que yo mismo decidiese acabar con mi sufrimiento, pero hasta para eso era un inútil, deseaba desaparecer simplemente sin dejar ni la más mínima huella o prueba de haber existido si quiera, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para tomar la decisión de acabarlo todo. Hasta para eso soy patético, sin duda.

Llevaba ya unas semanas vagando por las calles de esa ciudad y apenas me alcanzaba con lo que llevaba para comprar una hogaza de pan por día y debía hacerla rendir sin duda si quería poder mantenerme en pie continuar mi marcha sin rumbo alguno. Cada día me sentía más débil y sentía que en cualquier momento el hambre me consumiría por completo, aunque de cierto modo eso sería un alivio a mis pesares.

Ese día en particular me sentía sumamente débil y a punto de perecer por la inanición, pero por casualidades de la vida pasé por fuera de un complejo de departamentos y sentí un sinfín de aromas que me hacían agua la boca. Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover de manera abrupta, así que a unas cuadras del edificio se divisaba una parada de autobús, tenía frío debía admitirlo, por lo cual me dirigí a la parada a resguardarme, aunque fuera un poco.

La lluvia seguía y seguía y yo temblaba cada vez más, ya fuese por el hambre, por el frío o por ambas cosas. Tuve un momento de lucidez y me di cuenta de que ese era probablemente mi último día de vida. Dieciocho años de vida desperdiciados, sin ningún logro ni nada por el estilo, sin amar ni haber sido amado nunca por nadie. En esta errada vida, jamás fui capaz de hacer algo por nadie, y ciertamente nadie hizo nada por mí.

Abrumado por la cantidad de pensamientos que atravesaban mi mente, simplemente cerré los ojos con la esperanza de nunca volver a abrirlos de nuevo y una única lágrima de mera costumbre resbaló por mi mejilla, mezclándose con la lluvia mientras yo me iba apagando y desvaneciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, sentí pasos chapotear hacia mí.

No sabía con qué intenciones se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba, aunque lo más probable era que solo quisiera tomar el autobús, cuando llego hacía donde yo me encontraba nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran rojos intensos y amables, y su cabello rubio; era pálido, pero de alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía aún más encantador a la vista. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Desperté en la comodidad de una cama suave y mullida, cubierto por mantas que me acunaban e invitaban a seguir descansando. Examiné el entorno con atención, era una habitación sencilla pero acogedora. Me decidí a levantarme y salir de letargo para averiguar en qué clase de situación me encontraba, pero no caí en cuenta de que aún estaba débil y las piernas me fallaron, por lo que me quedé sentado al borde de la cama.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y al abrirse esta reveló la figura del joven de la parada de autobús, usaba ropa casual y me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa como en nuestro primer encuentro.

—Hola, me presento, soy Kaworu Nagisa. Espero te encuentres mejor; llevas dos días durmiendo, llamé a un médico y te inyectó suero con nutrientes y medicamentos, pero me dijo que tardarías un poco en despertar.

—Gracias por todo. Soy Shinji Ikari. Lamento mucho las molestias causadas pero descuida, ya estoy bien y si gustas, te pagaré por todo. Ahora si me disculpas, me debo marchar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Ni siquiera te has recuperado del todo y ya quieres irte. Puedes quedarte lo que sea necesario, al menos recupérate un poco y entonces te puedes marchar, y por el dinero no te preocupes, tómalo como cortesía.

Iba a protestar, pero se escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente de mi estómago, por lo que decidí hacerle caso y quedarme un par de días con él. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero él me inspiraba confianza, me hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Pasaron algunos días y ya comenzaba a recuperarme y sentirme mejor; cada día se volvía más placentero el estar en ese departamento con Kaworu, de alguna extraña manera sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero aún había cosas de él que no entendía del todo, como las razones por las que me salvo y acogió, y también estaba el hecho de que su habitación siempre estaba con llave. Tenía la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, aunque yo también tenía mis propios esqueletos en el armario, por lo que no me atrevía a indagar más de la cuenta.

Ya habían trascurrido dos semanas y siendo sincero, no quería marcharme, pero no era un asunto de comodidad ni nada parecido, sino que no deseaba alejarme de Kaworu. Fue así que llegamos a un acuerdo, yo me quedaría en su departamento, pero trabajaría medio tiempo para pagar mis gastos.

Así mi vida empezó a tomar rumbo de nuevo y me permití albergar un poco de esperanza en mi interior. Kaworu se quedaba en casa trabajando desde su computadora y yo iba a una librería cercana a asistir a los clientes.

Todo estaba en paz y marchaba bien, hasta que un día nuestras almas quedaron al desnudo. Kaworu y yo teníamos un acuerdo no escrito en el que no nos preguntábamos ciertas cosas, y para mí estaba bien.

Fue entonces que un día yo acababa de volver de mi turno y decidí limpiar el departamento. Había limpiado todo excepto la habitación de mi casero así que, rebusqué entre las llaves que había en un cajón a la entrada del departamento y probé con todas, hasta que una hizo click y la puerta se abrió.

Quedé asombrado con lo que descubrí.

Las paredes estaban empapeladas con miles de copias de periódicos, todas de una misma noticia y en algunos sectores de la habitación habían partes resquebrajadas, señal de que alguien había golpeado intencionalmente la pared.

Fue suficiente para que me sintiera incómodo e intrigado a la vez. Me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero cuando estaba justo por abandonar el lugar, tropecé y caí al suelo junto con un saco lleno de papeles, vendas, navajas de afeitar y cuerdas. Fue entonces cuando comprendí todo, el porqué de las reservas de Kaworu, el hecho de que siempre cubriese sus brazos y su cuello.

Ordené el espacio como pude y abandoné la habitación.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y cuando Kaworu llegó, le pedí que se sentara en la mesa, respiré profundo y comencé a hablar.

—Mira, hice algo que no debí. Pero antes de decírtelo, quiero contarte todo sobre mí.

Así comencé mi relato sobre cómo había llegado a las calles, acerca de mi padre que apenas cumplí los dieciocho y me echó de casa, y de cómo siempre me odio por culparme por la muerte de mi madre, quien falleció al darme a luz.

Kaworu se quedó en silencio mientras yo hablaba y al finalizar mi relato, vino hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas y le pedí que se quitara el suéter. Al hacerlo, quedó solo con una playera que dejaba a la vista sus brazos y cuellos vendados.

—¡Te quiero! ¿Me oyes? Ya no debes hacerte daño. No sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, solo sé que este sentimiento se hace cada día más fuerte y que no desaparecerá sin importar lo que vaya a suceder.

—También te quiero, Shinji. Te quiero como no tienes una idea. Pero ahora es mi turno de contar mi lado de la historia.

Kaworu me dijo que sus padres siempre peleaban y discutían, y un día su padre golpeó y maltrató tanto a su madre que esta quedó con daños cognitivos severos. Él sin soportarlo más, arremetió contra su padre, quien al verse acorralado huyó y a los pocos días se supo que se suicidó. Su madre falleció un año después.

—Ellos peleaban por mi causa, me entere después de eso. Ninguno se quería realmente, pero al venir de familias acomodadas tuvieron que casarse al enterarse del embarazo de mi madre.

Ahora fue mi turno de abrazar a Kaworu. Lentamente fui retirando sus vendajes y besé una a una las cicatrices para demostrarle que yo lo amaba a pesar de todo.

\---

Lo que comenzó por un simple deseo de ayudar, se convirtió en una relación. Ahora ambos vivimos felices y compartimos cada momento de nuestra vida juntos, ya no habían secretos y cada uno sabía con certeza que nada nos separaría.

—Te amo, Shinji.

—Y yo a ti.

Y con esa promesa mutua de amarnos por siempre, sellamos nuestro amor bajo la luna con un beso.

**Fin.**


	10. Palabras de los participantes

**Algunos de los participantes de este proyecto dedican unas palabras y comparten sus anécdotas relacionadas con Kaworu Nagisa.**

Kaworu es un personaje al que conocí por ahí en el 2016 gracias a un primo y mi hermano, ellos eran fans desde pequeños de Evangelion y siempre hacían chistes raros con la serie.  
Me encantó cuando lo vi porque era tan extraño y misterioso y como que esas cosas juntas me enamoran un poco mucho (lol).  
Por eso quería hacer aunque sea poca cosa algo por su cumpleaños uwu.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaworu!  
_by cacao_estelar_

*******************

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draftworu!  
Sinceramente el participar contigo fue un reto enorme, pues conocí ésa parte tuya que antes ignoraba pero al conocerla me identifiqué mucho con él por su convivencia con Shinji dentro de los borradores. Realmente me costó adaptarme a tu personaje por tu personalidad contraria a lo que conocí en el anime, pero al final de cuentas me quedé con un agradable sabor de boca por la convivencia contigo.  
Fue una experiencia complicada pero realmente, para mí, valió la pena cada segundo invertido en mi partecita de este proyecto dedicado totalmente a ti. Con mucho cariño y apreciación para ti.  
_by FerSanchez14_

*******************

"Extremely Wicked" va dedicado a Tabuko y al fandom KawoShin. Sigan creciendo chicos y chicas no dejen de escribir.  
Mientras iba en el taxi en la tarde de hoy para reunirme con una amiga a ver la nueva película IT, pensaba en los universos donde más me salía fluido expresarme y transmitir las emociones de los personajes, y el KawoShin es uno de ellos ya que me trae buenas memorias. Gracias a todas y todos.  
_by MonicaAboites_

*******************

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Kaworu Nagisa en el capítulo 24 y realmente fue de... Dios! La verdad me dio mucha tristeza que su aparición durara tan poco pero la verdad es increíble cómo a pesar de eso él sigue cautivando a muchos con sólo recordarlo. Así como se quedó en el corazón de Shinji así se quedó en el corazón de miles de espectadores, es un hecho. Porque Kaworu es más que un ángel y así como le dio sentido a la humanidad de Shinji así nos ha dado sentido a todos nosotros con su presencia y su personalidad. Gracias por inspirarnos tanto, Kaworu. Te amamos y ojalá tengas un hermoso cumpleaños; sobre todo DESEO QUE EN LA SIGUIENTE REBUILD TE SECUESTRES YA A SHINJI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PARA QUE PUEDAN SER FELICES!!!  
_by gato-mon_

*******************

Cuando conocí al personaje de Kaworu Nagisa, lo que más me pareció interesante, eran las cosas que aún no se sabían de él. Por eso me gustaba imaginar que, a pesar de no ser un humano, bajo esa fachada de perfección se encontraba un chico con sus propias inseguridades. Creo que la versión de los borradores cubre esas necesidades del personaje, mostrándonos un Kaworu que no se da tan fácilmente con Shinji en un principio, pero que cuando lo hizo, desató muchas pasiones para lograr lo impensado: besarlo, e incluso nadar desnudo junto a él.  
_by CharlotMAD_

*******************

Cuando conocí Evangelion era aproximadamente como de la edad de Shinji y los otros niños, era otaku y en ese entonces éramos aún más bichos raros que en la actualidad y no tenía internet para compartir con alguien más mi frikismo. No trataba con mis compañeros y me la pasaba escuchando música en mi walkman.  
Supongo que por eso me empezó a gustar el anime de NGE. Y bueno, cuando descubro a Kaworu fue el amor total por la serie y obviamente por el personaje, me ayudó con mi soledad ver un personaje así, capaz de conmoverse por el introvertido Shinji, su amor "homosexual" me atrapó, entre puro y al mismo tiempo prohibido por ser ambos chicos, no podía creer ver algo así en anime (aun no sabia que existía el yaoi).  
Me recordaba a un personaje literario que amaba desde la infancia y que también tuvo su momento gay. Un chico cuasi idealizado que motivó a avanzar al prota.  
Incluso atesoraba una revista Newtype que era lo único que tenía de material donde aparecía una imagen de Kaworu, aún antes de que viera el capítulo me encantaba su imagen y ya teorizaba que era un ángel por ser albino como Rei...era muy friki XD. No sé si esta anécdota sirva y no creo refleje lo mucho que soy fan de ese personaje pero Kaworu me motivó mucho a no sentirme en soledad cuando nadie me hablaba y se burlaban de mi forma de ser medio friki. Además, por mis intentos de dibujarlo retomé el intentar dibujar más en forma cuando honestamente no veía ni yo ni nadie talento para eso de la dibujada.  
_by Luro Hersal_

*******************

Kaworu Nagisa, ¿qué puedo decir sobre él? Me encanta, desde su diseño hasta su personalidad, todo en él es tan hermoso; a pesar de que lastimosamente haya aparecido tan poco en la serie original y tan pocos minutos en las películas, logra atraparte. Me encantan los personajes como él, y definitivamente me enganchó desde que lo vi, me provoca un sentimiento de suavidad por así decirlo, suavidad y calidez. Adoro su amabilidad, el como siempre se ve tan relajado a pesar de las circunstancias, definitivamente mi personaje favorito de toda la serie.  
_by Rowan Scribbles_

*******************

A decir verdad, son muchas las cosas que quisiera decir sobre Kaworu Nagisa, lo irónico es que no sé por dónde empezar. Bueno, creo que primeramente debo bendecir y agradecer a la persona que inspiró a Hideaki Anno para la creación de tan maravilloso personaje, me refiero al señor Kunihiko Ikuhara, quien -como muchos deben saber- es también un reconocido director de anime. ¡Gracias por existir Ikuni-chan y por ser la musa inspiradora de Hideaki!

Para mí, Kaworu Nagisa es uno de los personajes más geniales y enigmáticos que el mundo ha conocido. Kaworu es y representa al amor. Un amor en estado puro y superior que es difícil ponerlo en palabras y explicarlo con exactitud. Por lo tanto, no puedo culpar a sus creadores por el hecho de haberse enamorado también de él, al igual que muchísimos fans alrededor del mundo. Después de 25 años de su creación, sigue siendo un personaje muy querido que está presente en la memoria y en el corazón de muchas personas.

En lo que a mí respecta, conocí a Kaworu allá por el año 1997 y desde entonces se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos. Es el personaje que más me ha inspirado y enseñado hasta la fecha. Gracias a él, me convertí en fanficker y también en coleccionista compulsiva. Gracias a él, conocí a personas maravillosas en todo el mundo, con quienes hasta hoy somos muy buenos amigos.

Este proyecto ha sido muy especial para los integrantes de KLP. Sin temor a equivocarme, diría que es el primero a nivel fandom que se centra en la versión original de Kaworu Nagisa. Lo vinimos planeando desde hace varios meses con _CharlotMAD_ y _gato-mon_ hasta que hoy lo podemos compartir por fin con todos ustedes. Decidimos enfocarlo en Draftworu, el primer Kaworu, el que pocos conocen y el que -sin duda alguna- es merecedor de más amor, atención y reconocimiento. Esperamos que a partir de ahora, podamos ver más obras dedicadas a él.

Una vez más, nuestra gratitud para con los artistas y fanfickers invitados que han aportado generosamente su tiempo y su talento a esta suerte de antología. ¡Han hecho todos un excelente trabajo!

Gracias también a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí en calidad de lectores. Apreciamos mucho sus lecturas, votos y comentarios. Aprovechamos para invitar a los fanfickers y artistas a formar parte de nuestros siguientes proyectos dedicados a al OTP KawoShin. Si les interesa sumarse a la causa, pueden escribirnos un mensaje privado.

Hasta la próxima.

_by Tabris-XX_


End file.
